The Changed Destiny: The Legend of Naruto
by fatalforce
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ended in a very painful way. At the climax of the final battle between Naruto and Madara left Naruto very confused about his destiny as he was trying to figure out the relation between his changed destiny and the Rikudou Sennin.
1. Fourth Shinobi War

**A/N- Sorry guys about the inconsistency of the chapters. I'm being lazy and I haven't got the motivation after searching Betas. So, the fifth chapter won't be coming for another few months. If you guys know any Beta who can help me with this, it would be most appreciated. I know my grammar is off, but I can't help it. That's why I'm searching for Beta. Hope soon, I get the one who will be willing to give me a helping hand. I don't know how much I can go on like this.**

**The lack of reviews has proven that even though I can describe fight scenes very well, my grammar is off the chart and people are having a hard time reading it. I know it very well. I myself have experienced it with some of the fics here.**

**Someone told me that in this chap my paragraphs are too long, so I shortened it to likable sizes so that it looks more appealing in viewer's p.o.v. I have also corrected some misunderstandings in the chapter four. So, I want you guys to read that chapter again.**

**If I ever forgot to describe any scene regarding that I have mentioned that before, please remind me that. I don't wanna leave any plothole for the storyline. It would be much appreciated. Even if the story is mine, I can still forget some things that I have planned many months ago.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed but flamers don't dare to flame my story.**

**Pairings will be Naru/OC and others….I don't want to spoil anything….**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto other than OCs.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE OR PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**The Fourth Shinobi War**_

* * *

"Tap, tap, tap….swift, dodge…Boom…." in the midst of never-ending darkness of a huge rainforest, a person was running, jumping and dodging from various attacks form his enemy. He kept jumping, flipping, back flipping, somersaulting and dodging various projectiles thrown to him and he kept doing this in seconds. He once disappears and reappeared somewhere else to confuse the enemy but the enemy was not also a pushover. He found him quickly and again started attacking with powerful jutsus which was destroying the entire forest. "**Roar…**" a very big fireball came out of nowhere and burned half of the wood but the two nins were so fast that they disappeared from that area before even the fireball formed.

**BOOOOOM…..**!

Suddenly, there was an enormous explosion occurred near the first person who was jumping through trees. He vanished through the smoke and just in the split second, the attacker appeared in the cite of the explosion.

His right eye blazed illuminating his face mask and in his eye, three comma like pattern could be seen and also his left eye glowing dangerously. His right eye was spinning wildly as if some kind of pinwheel which looked almost demonic and it could be thought that the person was a terrifying man.

The dark haired man wore a black cloth with white belt like cloth in his waist and Uchiha clan symbol on his back and black gloves on both hands. His hairs were short and wore a mask with Rinnegan pattern and holes, like three Sharingan tomoes and a middle hole and he was carrying a fan attached to a long staff. His only visible body part was his both eyes that could be seen through the two small lower holes in his mask, one eye Sharingan and one eye Rinnegan. He was radiating a very dark aura of blood and death, from the looks of it, it could be said that he was a very experienced killer and capable ninja.

The masked man examined the smoke like a hawk looking for its prey, he suddenly stiffened and just in a split second he bent backwards in amazing flexibility and a gust of wind passed over his head. His bloody red sharingan eye spinned wildly and in slow motion he saw that the gust of wind was none other than his enemy's right leg. He instantly realized his mistake that he was open for an attack from upwards because he saw that the person who sent the kick was a clone. He looked upwards and saw a nice spinning kick was coming and he was not fast enough to dodge that. So he quickly used his body phasable technique and the kick passed through him without hurting. But as soon as he thought that he was out of range of the kick, an invisible force hit him with amazing force and he flew back several meters breaking a lot of trees and rocks.

The attacker disappeared from his position with a yellow flash but before throwing some kunais with explosive tags attached to it and he placed his hands on the ground and on the ground some strange seal markings formed. The masked man got up from the ground and saw the approaching danger, but as the kunais exploded he disappeared from there like a swirl using his '**Jiku-kan Ninjutsu** (Space-Time Technique)'. But the seals on the ground started spreading like spider webs and ultimately covered the whole forest with it. Then the seals disappeared from view. The masked man appeared on the outskirt of the forest and looked towards it.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath him started shaking like an earthquake and at the very instant a tremendous sound could be heard…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM…!**

The man saw that the whole forest exploded with a tremendous flame creating huge shockwaves which flew past away from the forest uprooting the whole ground and cutting through the small hills. The flaming trees and bushes flew away 100 of meter from the ground and also a huge amount of dirt flew away from the ground creating a huge mushroom cloud smoke leaving a large crater of the size of the whole forest. The masked man had flown away from his place by the power of the explosion. The masked man greeted his teeth and stood up facing his enemy who just appeared behind him.

His enemy was just an 18 years old kid who was wearing standard Konoha uniform with a red haori with black flames in it. The kid had sun-kissed blonde hair of the same length as the Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and in his cheeks three whisker like birth marks could be seen. His eyes were yellow colored with orange covering on the outer layer of the eyes and he had a white flaming aura radiating from him and his neck showed six comma like ornaments like Tendo (God Realm) Pain or Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) had on their necks. His hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) was wrapped around his forehead and it showed the symbol of "**Shinobi**" in it indicating that it was indeed the hitai-ate for the allied shinobi forces.

The teenager was none other than the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, Hero of Konoha, Son of Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash) Namikaze Minato whose name everyone knew as the Konoha's Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage) and Akai Chishio no Habanero (The Bloody Habanero) Uzumaki Kushina, third jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice) of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tail Demon Fox), a Sage, apprentice of Jiraiya of the Toad Sannin and next in line of the Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Hokage).

The masked man was also none other than Uchiha Madara, founder of Uchiha clan, first known to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan in history, first ever to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, rival of first Hokage Senju Hashirama, creator of Akatsuki, Yondaime Mizukage (_Though Yagura was the Mizukage, but Madara was behind him controlling the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi (Three Tails), so like Kisame said he was the real Mizukage_), partner of Itachi in killing the Uchiha clan, planer of the '**Moons Eye Plan**' and manipulator of everything going in Naruverse.

Madara's sharingan spinned wildly and he growled in a very dangerous voice, "Brat, why don't we finish our cat and mouse game and start our match seriously. This is getting annoying!"

Naruto rolled his fingers in cyclic way creating more brightness in his chakra cloak and said calmly, "You are right Madara. I'm going to kick your ass right here right now. Believe it."

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu-**

It was the era of the Fourth Shinobi War, the era so terrifying that it almost annihilated the ninja population from the world. Everywhere only blood spilled, tears of women and children, cries of pain and only destruction everywhere. Rubbles of buildings, graveyard of shinobi villages, dead bodies of every living thing were seen during that era.

Thousands upon thousands of people died in the war and it is fact that in every shinobi wars there at least some smaller shinobi villages got destroyed. The shinobis tried to protect their loved ones and also their village and also some high ranking shinobis had to leave their dearest ones to go the frontlines where battles were being fought. They had to lose their lives along the way and along the protection of their families and village. But everything ended up failures as the village that they had given their lives for was not also not among the standings as it was also got destroyed by the enemy in the war. The death of the ninjas meant nothing in the war.

This horrible and dangerous era had started when the conflict between the famous professional mercenary group called Akatsuki and the five great shinobi nations was going on in its peak and their true leader Uchiha Madara decided to declare war against the nations. The madman was apparently trying to capture every Bijuu across the world to create 'PEACE' as he said it but that none other than delusions to fool the people by giving false hope to achieve his true goal which was none other than to become a god among man so that he could control everything by means of his group.

The immortal Uchiha had succeeded in acquiring seven of the nine Bijuu but had gotten stuck in between the last two remaining Bijuu who's Jinchuurikis had gotten so much powerful that the members of Akatsuki were not able to capture them and he had no choice but to act upon it. And above all, his most valuable trump card the false leader of Akatsuki, Pain had betrayed him and lost to the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox Uzumaki Naruto. Meanwhile when Sasuke captured the false host of Hachibi, the Raikage acted quickly and called a Kage summit.

So when the Kage meeting was held on the Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country), he had no choice but to appear in front of the five mighty Kages and had to tell his plan about what was he going to do with the Bijuus to them.

He demanded that they should hand over the Kyuubi and Hachibi to him, but the Kages refused to comply with his demands, he had no choice but to declare war on the nations. He was very confident about himself that he would be able to control the Bijuus that were extracted from their respective Jinchuurikis to aid him in the upcoming war and he also had the ultimate trump card of the last survivor the cursed clan Uchiha clan, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke against Konoha. The young Uchiha had demanded that he should be given the eye pair of his late brother Uchiha Itachi whom he killed to gain more power (_A/N- Sasuke is just a power hungry arrogant bastard_) and to acquire what Madara had acquired over a hundred years ago, the ultimate Sharingan 'the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan'.

Meanwhile the mighty shinobi villages were in great panic and turmoil whether it was a good idea to fight in the war or not. They had seen the horrors of previous wars and it has been just 16 years gap from the previous war and already started another. They couldn't afford to lose more manpower as they were building to stabilization from the previous war. At that stage Konoha suffered the most damage as it was already half destroyed by mighty Pain and had to recover from the initial assault 3 years ago as the village was invaded by sound and suna force led by one of the Sannin Orochimaru. Konoha had already low count of ninjas and also low on budget as they could not be able to provide rations and supplies to the fighting ninjas without it.

But nonetheless, the five nations created an alliance among themselves and also from the permission from their respective Daimyos. They started increasing their border patrols and the villages were put on marshal laws and top A-rank security barriers were being put around the boundaries. The villages started saving their supplies and the daimyos increased their budget and also started saving rations. The people of villages were told not to go out of the village after 6 pm evenings and in every nook and corners ANBU black ops were placed.

Every Jounins were told to increase their rating of training the Genins as they need more ninjas to cover up the dead. Many Chuunins who were compatible with par with a Jounin were promoted instantly to Jounin without the exams. They started making strategies to how to fight the enemies.

The Kages again met in a meeting to discuss about the war and the leader of Tetsu no Kuni Mifune promised to provide Samurais to the nations for the protection of civilians and also the skilled ones to battle fields as the Samurais also were able to use chakra. The Kages decided that it would be beneficial to hide the last two remaining Jinchuurikis in a secluded island where Madara would not be able to find them.

But the cunning man Madara planned ahead and was successfully able to place a spy among the Jinchuurikis. The spy was none other than Kirigakure's monster, one of the members of **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichininshou** (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of Mist), Hoshigaki Kisame and he was able to disguise himself inside his sword 'the Samehada' which was being carried by Hachibi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee on his back which was because they had a fight and everyone thought Kisame died due to the combined attack of the Raikage and Killer Bee.

But that was just a clone of Zetsu. Though at last Kisame died self sacrificing himself so that the info he had gathered about the latest news of the Jinchuurikis would get away safely to Madara.

Meanwhile Orochimaru's right hand man Yakushi Kabuto joined hands with Madara providing his skills with forbidden techniques just as his long dead master Orochimaru did in the past. He resurrected the dead Akatsuki members, some previous kages, previous jinchuurikis and a group of skilled shinobis who were once legends in their time with the help of the kinjustu **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei** (Summoning Impure World Resurrection) which was stolen by Orochimaru from the Hokage's vault.

Kabuto had mastered that kinjutsu better than the previous users who were his late master Orochimaru and Konoha's Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama. Though his motives were something different (_A/N- I won't say what his motives were_), he still joined in the ninja war.

After Madara gave Itachi's eyes to Sasuke he went to Amegakure to recover his prized gift to Nagato 'the **Rinnegan**' from Konan who had betrayed him after the death of Nagato. But Konan was stronger than he thought. He told her that he was the one who gave Nagato the Rinnegan and he had come to gain what his to begin with. But Konan refused and attacked referring him as the 'Darkness' itself and that she believed in Uzumaki Naruto explicitly to bring peace to the ninja world.

Konan placed exploding tags in her paper techniques and she uncovered one of Madara's trademark jutsu to phase through anything that he can only do that for five minutes and after that he should be vulnerable to attack and she took that advantage and placed exploding tags destroying his right arm and upper half of the mask.

She covered the whole sea with her paper bombs and directed towards Madara hoping to catch him off guard and creating huge explosions that should have killed him. Konan thought that she had killed him but her thought completely shattered when Madara appeared behind her and stab her through heart saying that if he didn't have used the jutsu 'Izanagi', he would have died.

He said that Izanagi is a jutsu which was originally created by Rikudou Sennin himself to turn illusion into reality and reality into illusion thus creating the nine Bijuus from the chakra of the Juubi (Ten tailed beast). Konan tried to use a jutsu creating a rainbow saying that even she withers away she will stop him but Madara didn't gave her that chance by grabbing her throat and then he trapped her in his illusion so that he could gain the information from her.

At last he gained the information and found Nagato's body lying with Yahiko's body in a sheet of paper roses created by Konan. He looked at Nagato's body and said that his Uzumaki trademark red hair turned snow white after overexerting too much and even in death he smiled mockingly to him about his betrayal.

He also referred him as the third of the six paths as he had two paths within himself as Madara himself and as Senju Hashirama. At last he transferred Nagato's body to his secret lab where his collection of eyes were and took Nagato's eyes and transplanted a Rinnegan to his left eye as his left eye became useless by using 'Izanagi'.

Madara's look changed and his new look consisted of a black cloak with a Uchiha symbol on the back and a cloth wrapped on the waist like a belt , black gloves, his old war fan, a mask with three Sharingan like holes and Rinnegan patterns.

He insisted on capturing the remaining Jinchuurikis but Kabuto volunteered to the do the deed. Madara complied with it and showed Kabuto his Zetsu clone army in possession with numbering of 1, 00,000 and a clone of mindless Senju Hashirama which Madara was able to create from the DNA of first Hokage.

With revived Deidara, Kabuto went to the turtle island to capture the Hachibi and Kyuubi but intercepted by the Tsuchikage and his bodyguard and his granddaughter and also by Aoba, Yamato and Motoi. Though they were able to prevent them from capturing either Naruto or Killer Bee, Kabuto still was able to capture Yamato and as he previously said Yamato was a valuable asset to their forces because he could now give Zetsu clones Hashirama's power.

The five Shinobi nations formed an alliance by the agreement of the Daimyos, the Kages and Mifune, the leader of Iron Country. They made their basement in the Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and made troops of every division. The total no. of Allied Shinobi forces were 80,000 but were not enough to challenge Madara's forces.

Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara took the mental of commander general of allied forces and also the captain of Division 4. There were total of 5 divisions made and each division a captain was assigned and other troops like ambush squad, medical squad and sensor squad were assigned.

Naruto and Bee stayed inside the turtle island as Naruto was still not aware of the war rising. He trained with Bee to master his newfound power from the Kyuubi. Naruto was able to defeat the monster with the help of his mother Uzumaki Kushina in his mindscape and separate all the powers of Kyuubi into a different dimension in his mindscape (_A/N- Details of the fight and the training is shown in the Manga_).

Naruto learned from his mother what happened 16 years ago on the night of Kyuubi's attack. Killer Bee wanted to teach Naruto the **Bijuudama** (Tailed Beast Bomb), but since Naruto couldn't be in good terms with the Kyuubi and hence couldn't attain the complete Bijuu form and so he was unable to master the Bijuudama. But Naruto found a solution for that as his Rasengan was exactly the same as Bijudama, he trained to master the Rasengan with the chakras of the Kyuubi with 8:2 ratio of light and darkness chakra and mastered by the time the war gained a violent turn.

Meanwhile the war was in its peak as Kakashi's squad and ambush squad encountered the revived ninjas like Zabuza, Haku and some bloodline holder ninjas. As Kabuto transferred some of Orochimaru's chakras from Mitarashi Anko as he had defeated her and strengthened the binding power of Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection) made the ninjas mindless killing machines except for the previous Akatsuki members and some ninjas. As a result the shinobis from the allied forces started losing.

At the island as Naruto completely mastered his new technique. The technique looked like six combo Rasengans formed from tailed beast chakras levitating in air suspended by Kyuubi's chakra emerged from his body. The power of the technique was devastating as each Rasengan could destroy a complete island. When he tested the technique he was blown back from the power of the technique and it destroyed a complete valley of Land of Lightning.

After the completion of his technique he again started training to step up his timing to stay in Sage Mode. When he was training he sensed the energies of many ninjas disappearing and also found disturbances in the countries. He and Killer Bee went out from the island and went to the meeting of the Kages.

* * *

**Inside the Tower-**

The Kages were arguing among themselves specially the Raikage. He slammed his fist on the table breaking it half and shouted-

"**You idiots! How are you going to solve this problem? Huh! You can't expect me to sit here and doing nothing.**" He took a deep breath and proceeded to show his anger but someone cut him off

"Yo Bro!" the Raikage face palmed and groaned and said "Not now Bee! Oh wait, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you remain in the turtle island?"

Everyone looked at the door and observed that there standing Killer Bee and Naruto. Tsunade seeing Naruto there asked first thing came to her mind

"What are you doing here Naruto? Didn't I give you an S-rank mission to the island?"

Naruto frowned and answered in a serious manner, "So that you can hide me from the masked bastard, is it not?" Tsunade and everyone's eyes widened.

Naruto again said, "I'm really disappointed in you guys. So can I ask you when are you going to tell me that a war is going on huh? After everybody died?" he said in forceful manner. The Raikage being the hothead he was quickly shouted,

"Are you out of your mind? This war is certainly to luring out the two of you. Do you not understand?"

Naruto also yelled, "I perfectly understand that."

"Then why are you demanding answers from us?" the old Tsuchikage asked.

"Because I found out in my Sage Mode that your so called allied forces are dying left and right and right now Kakashi-sensei's team is fighting some revived ninjas. I didn't know that there are ninjutsus there that can revive people." Naruto answered frowning.

Everyone's eyes widened at that and the Raikage shouted, "What? There's no way you can sense that kind of things from so far away. Even best sensors are unable to locate the positions of the enemy."

"Then your sensors are useless", Naruto shouted and looked at Tsunade and said,

"Ba-chan, I and Bee will fight in the war. It can't go on like this."

Tsunade and other's jaw fell and every Kage's shouted, "No you can't! There's no way we can let you two to fight in the war. If the two of you get captured, the world will be destroyed. We must hide you safely somewhere."

"**What? Are you serious? I can't let others sacrifice for me. What kind of Hokage will I be if I can't even protect them?**" Naruto yelled in anger.

The Raikage shouted, "Do you know who you are talking to? I'm the Raikage. I can destroy everybody and specially that Uchiha Sasuke. I will end that bastard."

"No, he will be fighting me because I promised to fight him" Naruto yelled.

"Your promise isn't more important than this war boy." The Tsuchikage said frowning.

"**What? How dare you?**" Naruto charged at him but blocked by Tsunade.

"Naruto! Calm down. They have a point. If Madara captures the two of you then the world is over", Tsunade said.

"Ba-chan, you of people should understand that I can't let you and others die for me." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed and said,

"I know Naruto, but my hands are tight. I can't send you in the front lines."

Naruto looked at her eyes and saw desperation and agony. He perfectly understood that in her mind, there was a conflict going on whether it was a good decision or not to not send him in the war. But her duty towards the people of her village stopped her making such decisions. He sighed and muttered softly

"I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do. But I am going no matter what."

"Yo, the dude is saying good, and I wanna back my muscles good oya" Killer Bee said rapping agreeing that Naruto should acquire experience of a war and could think what to do in such situations.

But the Raikage and the Tsuchikage shook their heads indicating it negative. Disappointed Naruto exploded in rage. A shockwave flew everywhere sending the Kages and Killer Bee flying backwards and his chakra cloak emerged out. Glowing bright he yelled in rage,

"**Fine, if you don't want me fight for you, then fine. But I warn you that you will regret this very painful way. As I'm saying you will lose this war without me. The Ero-Sennin said that someday the day will come when people truly understand each other and peace will come and I'll be the one who will bring peace to the world. I'm the Child of Prophecy, the savior of this world. And as a ninja you should have looked underneath the underneath**"

With that said he exploded sending shockwave everywhere and disappeared in a yellow flash to an unknown location never to be seen for some time. Everyone's eyes widened in shock including Killer Bee.

"What? Where the hell did he go? He just disappeared." The Raikage shouted in shock.

"That was a yellow flash." The Tsuchikage shouted.

Tsunade's eyes were wide as dinner plates. '_Oh my God, where the hell did he learned that jutsu_?' she thought. They stood up sat down on their seats and started discussing about what happened just now. But Tsunade was silent and took out a book from her sleeve and looked at the picture of the Hokages and Jiraiya and whispered, "Did we do the right thing? Ne Grandfather, Granduncle, Sarutobi-sensei, Minato, Jiraiya? I have a feeling that someday it will bite us in a most horrible way." She sighed and looked through the window towards the horizon of the sea with a faraway look.

* * *

**One and half Years Later-**

One and half years had passed, but still there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. Nobody knew where he went and nobody could find him even they were assigned to locate him and bring him back in fearing that the Akatsuki had captured him. But to their relief Madara was not also able to locate him either even with his Space-Time techniques. Even Kabuto who had found many ninjas grave was unable to find whereabouts of Naruto.

Tsunade tried to communicate with the toads of Myobokuzan, but the toads were unable to say where Naruto was. Even they tried to reverse summon him but that didn't work. So they stopped trying to find him as there were bigger problems at hand such as fighting in the world's greatest ninja war. The war took a very violent turn as some smaller villages were already destroyed by Madara's forces and half of the allied shinobis also had already died but they took out some of the revived ninjas by sacrificing themselves.

The ninjas of the allied forces were alerted that only sealing would work to the Edo zombies and the sealing teams were formed to seal away the revived ninjas completely. But it cost them too much. Their fighting power was losing greatly. The revived Zetsu clones though weak but still they were able to utilize Hashirama's power killing many Chuunin and Gennins. The problem was the revived ninjas as even though they were sealed away but before sealing they took out majority of the armies.

Since Naruto couldn't be found Madara decided to take the war slowly and waited for Naruto to appear. He waited for one year patiently but after one year his patience ran out. He got very angry and started sending majority of his forces into the battlefield to lure out Naruto but that too failed. So he lost some of his forces as his total no of Zetsu clones remained only 50,000. At last he couldn't wait more and decided to take part in the war himself and took all of his forces with Kabuto into the front line. The Kages also got Intel on that and marched on to the war.

* * *

**Forest of Mizu no Kuni-**

The two battle forces stood front to front. Madara stood in the front of his force and asked in very patient manner to the Kages as the Kages were in the front of their battalion,

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Where is the Kyuubi? I know that you all people had hidden him somewhere unless I would have found him. He is the last host of course."

The Raikage gritted his teeth and tightened his fist after hearing him and yelled, "**You bastard**" and proceeded to charge him but Tsunade held her hand in front of him stopping him. She looked at Madara and answered,

"We don't know either where he went. Trust me we tried many times to locate him but he was nowhere to be found. That is strange itself that knowing how noisy he is we should have been able to find him."

Madara's right Sharingan eye glowed in a very dangerous way and growled, "Stop lying to me. Answer me or I will find it myself." And he took out his trademark fan.

A couldn't take his patience anymore and charged headfirst creating a foot diameter crater where he stood previously, with speed barely able to follow by Jounins. The Raikage was glowing in electricity as his **Raiton no Yoroi** (Armor of Lightning) activated. Dust cloud flew out when he punched Madara. Everyone shield there eyes and when the dust settled they saw that the Raikage's fist was stopped by an old man with same physic as the Raikage. The man had white beard and was also glowing in lightning.

The Raikage's eyes widened in shock and shouted, "What?"

The old man said with a smirk, "Hello A, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

The Raikage said in shock, "Father….!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. In front of them was none other than the Raikage's father and the previous Raikage, the strongest Raikage, the Sandaime Raikage.

A shinobi from Kumo shouted, "Hey isn't that the man who invented the Raiton no Yoroi Jutsu, the user of strongest spear and shield and also uses the black lightning techniques?"

The old Raikage just looked at him with raised eyebrow and said to the shinobi, "Oh…. even kids these days know me?"

The two Raikages were still stuck there as the conversation was going. The Raikage felt weak and sadly asked, "Father…?"

The previous Raikage looked at A and sighed and said, "I'm afraid A that I'll have to fight you. Son….! I'm already dead. So don't hold back. Whatever means necessary stop me and free me from this bind."

A's eyes were shadowed and nodded then looked at the third and said with a determined voice, "Let's begin" and they exploded.

As soon as the Raikages started fighting, everyone jumped and started attacking. Tsunade punched a Zetsu clone destroying everything and proceeded to jump but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at the stopper but a punch hit her face and she flew away. She balanced in mid air and flipped back and stood on a boulder. As soon as she looked at her attacker her eyes widened in shock and tears started pouring out from her eyes. There stood her lover Dan and Hanzo of the Salamander in front of her.

Dan greeted her with a smile, "Hello Tsunade. My God, you have become more beautiful in passing days. How life's been treating you. Oh… I forgot you are the Hokage now isn't it? How I wish I was a Hokage…. Heh….he..but you fulfilled my dream Tsunade." He wiped out his tears and said, "I'm so happy Tsunade, I can't explain. I'm just happy"

Tsunade flew and embraced him so tightly that Dan's bones crack but they regenerated itself. Tsunade was sobbing and kissed him on his forehead and said sobbing, "Y-you don-n't know h-how lo-ong I have b-b-been waiting to e-emb-brace you li-k-ke thi-is. Everyone p-passed away l-leav-ving me alone in the w-world, first Na-awaki then y-you, afte-er that Sarutobi-sensei and the-en J-jiraiya, I'm livi-ing my life u-under a bo-oy's shadow. I lost my fai-ith in Hokages but this bo-oy, I don't know how he did but he r-renewed by hope."

Dan patted her back and reassured, "Shhhhh….everything will be alright. I'm happy for you Tsunade that you got your hopes back. But now is not the time for past flashbacks. We have a war to fight Tsunade. Please stay away from me. I don't know how much time I can hold without attacking you. It is almost my willpower that is restraining not to harm you. I'm sorry Tsunade that you have to fight me. But promise me that you will free my soul in anyway possible Tsunade."

Tsunade jumped back from her embrace and wiped out her tears and said, "I promise Dan" and they charged creating shockwaves.

The land became red in blood of ninjas. Explosions everywhere creating craters, the forest burnt in fire. Ninjas were dying left and right. Revived shinobis killed more ninjas then their previous lives.

(_A/N- I'm not going to explain every fight occurred in this chapter. I'll explain in later chapters in flashbacks what happened to the other shinobis. I will only explain the fight between Tsunade and after that Naruto's fight_)

Hanzo's hand blurred in hand seals and called out

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)

Huge amount of fireballs erupted from his mouth and flew towards Tsunade in high speeds. Tsunade jumped high in the air to dodge and flew towards Hanzo fast but Dan appeared before her and sent a kick towards her but she blocked and gave a solid punch breaking his jaw and some teeth. Dan flew back and crushed through a tree and became still.

Tsunade quickly flip back and stood on the ground and activated her chakra scalpel. Hanzo slammed his right hand on the ground creating some disturbance. Tsunade saw it but wasn't fast enough to jump up. The papers on the ground wrapped around her feet and she shield her eyes. A huge explosion erupted from the spot where she was and she flew back several feet. She jumped back and balanced herself.

She hissed in pain and threw her green coat as the cloth burnt. She healed her injured leg and arms and stood up. Hanzo charged at her and threw a roundhouse kick. But she dodged and kicked him in the chin and he flew back upwards, and then Tsunade jumped up and kicked him so hard that every bone he had cracked. He flew towards a boulder and hit it destroying the thing. As Tsunade was coming down she was intercepted by Dan as he threw some kunais with explosive tags towards her. The tags exploded before her. Dan shielded his eyes from the brightness and waited for Tsunade to appear, but she appeared behind him and punched through his gut with her chakra scalpel. But to Tsunade's shock, Dan disappeared with puff of smock as he was just a shadow clone.

Dan appeared behind her and pushed his kunai through her neck. But she also disappeared in a puff of smock and it turns out to be a log of wood as she had substituted. Tsunade appeared a few distance away from him. Hanzo also joined Dan with no scratches on his body.

Tsunade was panting in overexerting much and she muttered, "Damn, it is very hard to deal with both the two. I need a miracle to win this fight. Dan is not much of problem but defeating the Salamander Hanzo will be very difficult. His poisons will be very dangerous if he keeps this up and he hasn't even shown his trump card yet. I hope he doesn't release the poison sack. I will have to bring out the Jutsu at this rate."

Her eyes widened as Hanzo flew through five hand seals that were very familiar to her and slammed on the ground and yelled

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)

A huge cloud of smoke erupted and there stood three huge creatures. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the creatures. Three huge Salamanders were standing there. '_What? He even is able summon three Salamanders at once? How much power is given to them through Edo Tensei? Shit! This is bad_' she thought eyes widened. As she was contemplating the consequences, she was unable realize her mistake as she was stabbed through her heart by Dan. Her eyes widened '_Shit, What the hell is wrong with me? I should have been able to sense the attack argh.._' she coughed up blood and painfully punched Dan sending him flying. She quickly flew through a few set of hand seals and muttered

**Infuin Kai: Sozo Saise** (Genesis of Rebirth Technique)

The diamond of her forehead glowed and broke apart creating some kind of web like seals and her wound started healing including her internal organs. She stood up and was about to bring her big gun but a huge shockwave erupted from nowhere sending everyone flying towards every direction including Madara.

Everyone painfully stood up and slowly their eyes widened in shock to see what was in front of them. A complete mountain was blown off in front of them creating dust cloud which flew up thousands of meters. Every summon creature that had been summoned previously had dispelled as they were unable to bear the pressure of the shockwave.

The dust settled and they saw that there was a huge crater of the size of the mountain which was blown off. When the dust completely settled, they all saw that there was a figure standing in the middle of the crater wearing dark hoods. Everyone sped off towards the centre to know who the person was who was capable of blowing off mountains like child's play.

Madara was first to reach there as he had teleported and stood in front of the figure. Soon after everyone joined and stood surrounding him. Madara's force along with the revived people, Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke also joined and stood along with Madara. Then they saw the full form of the mysterious man.

The man was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and had wooden cape covering his upper part. But some of his hair had been seen outside and the color of the hair was blond. His Akatsuki cloak also consisted with a spiral design on his back and shoulders. He was emitting a very powerful aura and even Madara was nervous in front of the man. But he hid his nervousness inside his mask so that no one could see him.

Uchiha Sasuke was very angry at the moment as he also had seen the devastation the man had done. He had thought that after gaining Itachi's power he would become the most powerful man after Madara but to his shock there was a person in front of him who was strong enough to wipe out an entire mountain which he couldn't do. He tightened his fist in rage and took out his sword. His sword glowed in lightning and he was about to charge but Madara held his left hand in front of him stopping him dead in tracks. Madara growled,

"Calm down Sasuke! Don't charge blindly towards an unknown enemy without knowing his abilities."

Sasuke just huffed and put his sword back to his sheath and stood glaring the figure. Madara step forward and asked the figure,

"Who are you?"

Silence, silence was everywhere as everyone heard his question. They also waited in anticipation if the figure would reveal himself or not but after five minutes were gone, the figure still hadn't even made an attempt to say or reveal anything. He was just standing there looking at Madara like a statue. This time Madara took out his fan and growled,

"Why are you not saying anything? I asked who you are. If you don't reveal yourself then there will be severe consequences."

This time the figure just chuckled and said a deep voice, "Such arrogance!" and sent a wave of killer intent towards them. The intent was so powerful that everyone thought it to be a shockwave.

This caused the Zetsu clones flying back and the ground erupted and some amount of dirt and stone started floating around the figure. Kabuto and Sasuke were sweating bullets from the effect of the killer intent. Madara just discarded the intent as he had experienced far more powerful intent from the Kyuubi when he had tamed it with his Sharingan in his battle against Hashirama.

The figure sighed and said, "Very well, I'll humor you with your request."

With that said he slowly removed his wooden cape. Sasuke, Madara, Kabuto and every Kages eyes widened seeing the figure's face. The person had long blond hair and had bangs of hair falling like the Yondaime Hokage. He had deep cerulean blue eyes that radiated a very deep foreboding aura and he had six whisker marks on the cheek. The person was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"NARUTO?" asked a shocked Tsunade and she was about to jump on him to hug but he held his hand and called,

"Not now, Ba-chan! I have something to finish."

Then he looked towards Madara and gave him a toothy grin and asked mockingly,

"Missed me?"

Madara growled in rage, "You Bastard! You have become such a thorn in my plans. For one and half years you disappeared from the face of the earth and now you are showing your face like that?"

"Naruto" Sasuke growled dangerously and tightened his fist so hard that his knuckles bled and asked, "How? How did you do that?"

"Heh..Sasuke you and your arrogance know no bounds huh?..well I'll answer your question when we face off in battle."

"But there is something I need to do before I drag your sorry ass back to afterlife." Naruto looked towards Madara and Kabuto. He then said,

"Oh…Kabuto, you are here also? Heh, I should have known that you would do such a thing."

Kabuto gave a foxy grin and said taunting Naruto, "Kukuku….my my Naruto-kun, you sure are the number one most surprising ninja of Konoha. Even after they refused your help in the war you sure are like to play hero by saving their asses."

All the Kages scowled after hearing this and thought how did he know about that and Tsunade lowered her head in shame. But to her surprise instead of yelling Naruto started chuckling and answered,

"Heh, I was not saving their asses idiot, they can take care of themselves. I just came here to kill Madara of course."

"Kukukuku…as if you can kill Madara" Kabuto said grinning like a fox.

Naruto laughed, "I know I can. You don't believe me? What about some demonstration then? Hmm..?"

"You are so sure of yoursel.." Kabuto was about to say but he couldn't complete his sentence. Naruto just disappeared from his place with a white flash and reappeared again in the same spot and slowly came down to the ground levitating with leaves flying around him.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock seeing his speed. No one was able to predict what he had done. He had just disappeared and reappeared in the same spot. Kabuto though was shocked to see what happened couldn't help but chuckle. He taunted,

"My, my Naruto-kun, it seems you have acquired some kind of trick or genjutsu to fool us but nothing happened. See we are safe and sound."

Naruto also chuckled and said, "Just wait and see" and he looked towards Madara. Madara had seen what happened and was internally growling. Everyone looked towards each other in confusion what happened. After few seconds everyone heard sounds of shredding. To their utmost shock, they saw that every Zetsu clone was splitting in two halves with a swift cut on their stomachs. In a few seconds every Zetsu clone dropped dead. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke and Kabuto gaped at the scene. The Raikage muttered,

"So fast..I didn't even see him moving."

"Naruto what happened to you?" murmured a shocked Tsunade seeing his speed.

"Incredible!" everyone muttered.

Sasuke tightened his fist in anger and thought, '_So fast, I can't keep up with him even with the Sharingan. It is as if the Yellow Flash has returned from the dead. __**Narutoooo**_' he growled.

Madara had seen everything what happened there. His experience in fighting the Yondaime Hokage had him gave the opportunity to keep up with Naruto or else he wouldn't have seen him. He saw Naruto took out a sword from his sleeve and cut every Zetsu clones through their stomach.

Everything just happened within a fraction of a second. He was shaking in rage in thinking years of hard work and dedication in creating his army had disappeared in a fraction of a second. But he calmed down that if he would attack in rage, he would be at a disadvantage as he didn't know Naruto's skills yet and so he started formulating a plan. He said,

"Uzumaki Naruto, I see you have become much stronger than I thought. I can also tell that Sasuke is no match for you. But I have to confirm that first." He looked at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was silent and so he again said,

"So tell me boy, was it really the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) as I haven't seen you use seal markers anywhere be it is a three pronged kunai or other?"

Naruto remained silent as he looked towards the masked man. Seeing Naruto wasn't saying anything he again said,

"And I also saw you took out a sword from your sleeve when cutting my Zetsus but now there is no sword with you. So tell me where that sword came from?"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed and answered, "I know that you saw me Madara. But a man of your caliber should have known that being an Uzumaki clan member I should be able to do fuuinjutsu, is it not?" he again said, "Yes I used my father's jutsu against those freaks, but I have developed the jutsu to the highest level. You know that my father was only able to do the second level of Hiraishin, but I have developed it to the fifth level which is probably the highest level of the jutsu. I used the third level to the clones though you still can keep up with me. If I had used the fifth level, you wouldn't have been able to keep track of me."

He took a breath and again said, "And as for my sword, I myself made it. I added Itachi's chakra into the blade and the blade became the very katana which was a legendary blade. Though the real katana lost with Itachi's dying, my blade reacted to Itachi's chakra and became the sword of sealing. But my blade is not as powerful as the original. It is just a copy."

"So you have the legendary **Totsuka no Tsurugi**?" Madara muttered, "But where did you get Itachi's chakra?"

"Itachi transferred some of his powers to me before he went to fight Sasuke. I used some of it as the spirit of Itachi told me to do so in my mindscape. But I still don't know what his powers will do in the future."

Madara muttered annoyed, "I knew Itachi would do such a thing. But what's done is done but now the time for conversation is over, now" he gestured to Kabuto and signaled him, "Kabuto, I'm sure you can handle Naruto, is it not?"

"Of course" Kabuto said and did a ram seal. All the revived shinobis started moving towards Naruto to attack him.

Naruto yelled to others behind him, "Everyone, get away from here as far as possible."

Hearing him Tsunade and others shouted, "But.." they didn't get the time to complete their sentence as they were grabbed by somebody and they all disappeared in a flash. When they reappeared far from the battlefield they looked at the person that grabbed them and saw that he was Naruto himself.

Tsunade asked, "Naruto?" but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" everyone muttered in shock. '_When did he make Kage Bunshins? I haven't even seen him made hand seals at all. Naruto how strong have you become?_' Tsunade thought.

Meanwhile in the crater every revived shinobis started attacking Naruto. Kazu the third Raikage sped towards him with speed barely any shinobi can follow and gave a huge punch towards him but the blond blocked the punch with his forearm and threw him away from him and ducked under a kick from Hanzo. Then five revived ninjas surrounded him and threw shurikens and kunais and some explosive tags. Naruto held his arms outward and blew shockwaves from his palms. Every shinobi in ten meters radius was blown back along with the weapons.

Then he disappeared creating white smokes and reappeared above the previous Tsuchikage Muu and kicked him in the forehead. The Kage's head exploded from the force of the impact and the body flew through some boulders. But the Kage regenerated itself and went through some hand seals and called out,

**Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Technique)

A huge dragon of mud erupted from the ground and flew towards Naruto in high speeds but Naruto didn't move from his position as seeing the jutsu. He waited patiently for the jutsu to collide and when it neared he gave a huge punch on the head of the dragon and the mud dragon shattered into million of pieces.

Naruto sensed a presence behind him and bent in an impossible angle and a kunai strike passed over him. He quickly appeared behind Dan who had thrown the kunai and gave a choke in the neck paralyzing him. Dan lost control of his limbs and fell into the ground and never got up.

Sasuke and Kabuto watched Naruto fighting the ninjas in slack jawed. They never ever thought it to be possible for Naruto to toy with the previous Kages along with some skilled ninjas. He was fighting as if he was just fighting a gennin. Sasuke saw red in anger and tightened his fist. Sasuke quickly formed a **Chidori** (Thousand Birds) and dashed towards Naruto in high speeds. Naruto saw him coming from a distance and as soon as Sasuke thrust his jutsu to him to kill Naruto held his left hand up and there appeared a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, everyone saw that Sasuke's jutsu was stopped by Naruto who was grabbing Sasuke's hand. Then Naruto threw him towards Madara who caught him.

Madara's eyes narrowed as soon as he settled Sasuke down. He thought, '_This is ridiculous! How the hell did he become so strong? It doesn't make any sense at all. He is just too fast, I doubt if even I can match his speed now. That jutsu he used previously to blow back the others is just like the __**Shinra Tensei**__ (Almighty Push). But it's not a gravity based jutsu, I can see that it's complete wind manipulation. Where the hell did he go to become like this?_' he cursed in anger. '_At this rate I'll not be able to revive the Juubi. Shit! This brat has thrown a wrench in my plans._'

Kabuto watched in shock and fascination to the fight. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong in his plans. He never thought Naruto to be strong like this. '_Damn it! Even with the regeneration ability, he is still able to damage my minions. At this point, nothing he does will surprise me anymore. I bet he has a jutsu to seal away the soul of the ninjas and I can't let that happen._'

"**ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU HAVE BECOME TOO MUCH NARUTO! NOW I WILL SHOW MY ULTIMATE TRUMP CARD WHICH TOBI ALSO DOESN"T KNOW**" Kabuto snapped.

Naruto stopped fighting after hearing Kabuto's outburst and narrowed his eyes. He thought, '_He is planning something that I can sense. This could be bad. But I will wait and see._' Kabuto went through a few hand seals and yelled,

"**Ku, ku, ku now Naruto-kun, FACE THIS**"

**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei** (Summoning Impure World Resurrection)

From the ground a coffin emerged out in which a word was written in kanji that read '**Sennin**'. The coffin completely emerged from the ground and started shaking. After a minute, the door of the coffin opened in a cracked voice creating white smokes. From the smokes, a figure appeared. The figure was wearing a neck high black cloak, he had a headband with two horns on his forehead and he had a staff with a gold ring attached to it. The gold ring had six comma like ornaments. The figure's eyes slowly opened and everyone gaped seeing his eyes.

Madara's eyes narrowed seeing the figure. He had thought of this probability when he allowed Kabuto to join into his group but he never thought he would be able to this. His Sharingan started spinning in high speeds in anger when he saw the eyes of the figure.

Naruto trembled seeing those eyes. He had never thought of meeting the person who was in legends. In front of them, there was none other than the **Rikudou Sennin** (The Sage of Six Paths) himself. But his eyes were not the Rinnegan eyes as showed by Pain. His eyes were different because his eyes contained not only the rings of Rinnegan but also nine Sharingan tomoes.

Madara growled seeing the sage and growled to Kabuto, "Kabuto, what is the meaning of this? Where the hell you got the DNA of the Sennin?"

Kabuto chuckled, "As if I will tell you. I already made myself vulnerable by telling you the secret of the Edo Tensei. But I haven't told you the last secret of the jutsu and I will never tell you ku ku ku….."

(_A/N: I am also not going to reveal the final secret of the Edo Tensei right now. Because that is stored for future chapters_)

Kabuto quickly took out a talisman kunai and hurriedly put it into the head of the sage. Then he put his hand in a ram seal and started laughing and said,

"Madara, I didn't tell you the last secret of the jutsu is because I was searching for the secret of the Rikudou Sennin and what I found is just incredible. Ha ha ha…. Now what will you do now Naruto-kun?" he said taunting Naruto.

But his smile disappeared when the man wasn't moving even he was controlling it and he frowned, '_What! Why isn't he moving? I thought I discovered the full secret of him. What's going on?_'

To everyone's surprise, the Rikudou Sennin moved his right hand on to his head and pulled out the kunai from his head and threw it away. "**WHAT?**" Kabuto shouted in shock. The Sennin said in a deep voice,

"Heh…boy, I can't let my secrets revealed to anyone. Not even my two sons were able to figure out my secret, so it's impossible for you to know my final secret. So this is the future I died for? I thought that this day would eventually come. So I was right."

Kabuto trembled in shock as his jutsu didn't work. He thought, '_this is bad. This was my last trump card. Now either Madara or Naruto will kill me. I have to make my escape_' and quickly formed a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke indicating he had Shunshined away. Naruto saw him disappear and he also disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared again in the same place. But this time, he was not alone. He was carrying Kabuto as he was escaping and Naruto captured him.

"No, you are not going anywhere. This time I'll not let you escape." Naruto said and threw him away and slammed his right hand on the ground creating some seals and trapped Kabuto with a barrier.

The Sage was shocked to see a ninja to travel such a high speed and capture a teleporting enemy. He was impressed with the kid but his eyes widened when he saw the kid's face. He started laughing loudly. Everyone sweat dropped seeing him like this. After a minute, he calmed down and said looking at Naruto,

"I have never thought of witnessing my prophecy like this. This is unbelievable! You child-" he said pointing towards Naruto "-are the "Child of Prophecy". You really are true."

Naruto gaped hearing the Sage's words. He asked, "Your prophecy?"

"Yes, yes my prophecy. Who do you think told the prophecy of the destined child to the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan hmm… child?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he said stuttering, "T-that m-mea-anes y-yo"

"Yes I said him the prophecy. The toad is older than you thought heh…ha ha ha. Anyway actually, I didn't make the prophecy itself. Because I'm not a god, so it was the prophecy of the real gods. I dreamt of two boys who would either destroy or bring peace to this world. I know that the first boy Na-Na..what was his name again? Oh yeah, Nagato, that Nagato didn't turned out to be the one to create peace. But he gave you the belief and mental to create the peace is it not, Naruto?"

"Naruto…that's my name, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Because I saw you in the dream, but something happened. In my dream you were not gone for one and a half years. Because of some mistake your future is not in the future but it is in somewhere else. Though you will create the peace that is not a doubt but your future won't end well."

Naruto got confused of the words of the sage. He thought, '_What future doesn't in the future? What does it mean?_' The sennin took a deep breath and said,

"Boy, if you defeat me in a combat, I will tell you my final secret to you."

Madara narrowed his eyes after learning about the prophecy. He thought, '_So according to him, Naruto is really the destined child. I thought I eliminated the child by creating Pain as I thought Nagato was the child of prophecy. But I never thought the child of the fourth Hokage and Kyuubi jinchuuriki is the destined child. Shit! I made a mistake. I should have killed the child. I also know that Naruto will definitely defeat the sage and then he will come after me. And I'm not strong enough to face him. Maybe I should take my leave and take out that power. That is my last hope._' Then Madara grabbed Sasuke and called,

"Maybe we should take our leave as well Sasuke. This battle has turned into a level that I and you or any other can't comprehend. So it's better to be prepared next time."

And the two disappeared in a swirl but before that Sasuke's eyes glowed and he vowed, '_Next time I will kill you Naruto._'

'_Next time Sasuke_', Naruto thought. "So are you ready?" the sage asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered and took a stance.

"What about the people there?" the sennin asked pointing at Tsunade and others as he thought if they fought here, others will be involved.

Naruto reassured him saying, "Don't worry about them. I've erected a barrier before coming here so that they couldn't involve in the fight. The barrier is impenetrable."

The sennin focused his eyes and saw that there was a barrier surrounding them. He smirked and nodded as he had seen what Naruto had done to Kabuto. He took out his weapon which looked like a scythe and also took a stance. Naruto also took out two trench knives like Sarutobi Asuma used and took a different stance.

They stayed there calmly like statues and looking for any movement from the opponent. How many minutes passed they didn't know but they stayed still analyzing each other. After a few moments, a small leaf slowly fell down on the ground and as soon as the leaf touched the ground they charged each other with speed that no other ninja could have been able to follow. They clashed each other with a tremendous energy creating a massive shockwave. A blinding flash of light erupted when the two clashed their weapons with enormous force and speed. The two were so fast that even Sharingan wouldn't have able to predict what they were doing.

Like the dancing of the titans they fought with skill and power and neither was able to inflict damage to the other. Naruto seeing that he was getting nowhere, disappeared and reappeared few distance away. He quickly took out his sword as his sword skill was better and charged forward.

Now Naruto got the upper hand as he started damaging the sennin and since his sword was inflicted with sealing techniques, the damage he had done to the sage wasn't healing. The sage smirked and jumped back.

"You are very skilled indeed. I'm very proud that my successor has become such a remarkable shinobi. Your sword skills are marvelous. Now let's get serious"

He closed his eyes and concentrated for some time. Naruto's eyes got serious when the sky started darkening as cold wind started blowing. The ground started cracking and slow earthquakes started rising. Small shockwaves started erupting from the body of the sage creating dust cloud and clearing his place. The leaves flew away thousands of meters above the ground.

After a few minutes the sennin exploded destroying everything near him and sending everything back. Naruto concentrated his chakra on his feet as the shockwave struck him or else he would have blown back away. He covered his eyes with his forearm as the sennin was creating blinding flashes of energy and light. The radiation he was giving out was enough to collapse the ecosystem of the area. Fortunately the barrier prevented that thing happening. After some time the chaos died down and the dust clouds cleared.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the destruction the sennin had made. Huge craters had been made by his energy radiation. Like an onion, closer the centre of the crater denser the crater. The sennin was convulsing violently as he was covered with a deep red aura and sparks of electricity. He had his six comma like patterns on his neck and six shadow like figures were lying on the ground.

He opened his eyes and his eyes glowed bloody red making a killing intent that could even freeze the Kyuubi. His eyes structure hadn't changed much except for the color. His eyes' color changed from grey to red.

'_So that's the power of the Rikudou Sennin? So that's the power that defeated the Juubi? Truly amazing!_' Naruto thought with amazement and surprised.

"**You are the first human ever I have used this form against.**" The sage said with a voice so terrifying that any lower level Jounin would have passed out. His voice almost sounded like two voices merged together. "**This is the form that gave me the name the Rikudou Sennin** (Sage of the Six Paths)."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and said,

"Since you have turned on your ultimate trump card, maybe I should bring out my big gun too isn't it?"

The sage's eyes widened hearing it. Naruto then placed his two hands on the same formation when he gathered natural energy. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes he opened again. As soon as he opened his eyes a massive shockwave was blasted away from him creating a huge crater and blowing huge dust clouds. The energy he gave off was so pure that the wrinkled leaves were started renewing. Small plants grew into an adult tree in a matter of minutes.

When dust cloud cleared, he could be seen as a deep blue aura radiating from him. He opened his eyes and the sennin saw that Naruto's pupils were deep yellow and orange layer of color were seen on his outer layer of the eyes.

"**So you have become a sage collecting natural energies from mother nature itself. Truly fascinating! I've known that you also have special powers and I was right.**" The sennin said amazed.

"_sigh_, you know almost everything is it not? Yes, it is called Sage Mode (Sennin Modo) and I use natural energy. This form is the second level of the Sage Mode." Naruto answered.

"**I see, so how many levels are there in Sage Mode?**"

"I've yet to discover the full extent of the Sage Mode's power but I've mastered it to the 3rd level." Naruto said.

The sennin smirked knowingly and said, "**Truly remarkable! But time for conversations is over. Let's get started.**"

Naruto nodded and he was about to charge, the sennin held up his hand and said, "**Hold up for a minute, will you? I still have something to bring.**"

Naruto's eyes narrowed hearing this but waited patiently for the sennin for what he was about to bring. The Six Path Sage went through a series of hand seals and opened his mouth wide. From his mouth four things appeared and he quickly grabbed the two with his hands and the other two were grabbed by his two of the shadow figures.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the things and the moving shadows. He then narrowed his eyes and thought, '_so that's what happened to the ninja world. Now I understand why he was called the 'Father of the ninja world_'.

"So that's why the Nara family was able to manipulate the shadows." Naruto said, "Because each of your paths represents six clans in the ninja world and the two sons of yours created three clans which made 9 clans were born from you as a whole."

The Rikudou Sennin smirked knowingly and said, "**Oh! So you've figured out some secret puzzles of me. You are pretty smart. But it's not over yet. There are other secrets too which are much bigger than this.**"

"I know that." Naruto answered, "but you said yourself that you'll tell me your final secret once I defeat you."

"**Yes, yes that's right. I said that but only **_**if you can defeat me**_**. Don't get ahead of yourself. I have many tricks up on my sleeves.**"

"Heh…but I'm very confident that I will get my answers from you. Like for example I know you have brought four of your five treasures just now." Naruto said.

"**It's pretty simple to guess what is in front you child, but you shouldn't judge a book by its covers. Like everybody knows about my five celestial weapons but nobody knows the full extent of my ****Bashousen**** (**_**Banana Palm Fan**_**), ****Benihisago**** (**_**Crimson Gourd**_**), ****Kokinjo**** (**_**Golden Canopy Rope**_**), ****Shichiseiken**** (**_**Seven Star Sword**_**) and ****Kohaku no Johei'****s (Amber Purifying Pot) powers. These five weapons were the very first weapons which gave me the strength to seal up the Juubi.**"

"Guess I have to find out, won't I?" Naruto answered and dashed towards the Sennin.

The Sennin grinned and also charged with incredible speeds. Huge explosions erupted when the two clashed. White flashes and shockwaves erupted whenever the two collided each other. The sky darkened and thunder cloud started assembling. The atmosphere cooled down and huge lightning started sparking everywhere.

The sennin waved his **Bashosen** and called out

**Rikudou Fuuton Ninpou: Kamikaze **(Six Paths Wind Element: Divine Wind)

A huge amount of souring wind raced towards Naruto in high speeds. Naruto then took out his other sword and swung two times at an angle of 45 degrees with the vertical making an X formation and cut the wind attack in halves. He then sped towards the sennin with incredible speed and gave an uppercut but the sennin blocked with his **Shichiseiken**. Then he flicked his left wrist and instantly one of his shadows impaled him. But Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke indicating it was a shadow clone.

The real Naruto appeared behind him and swung his sealing sword and cut the sennin in half. But the sennin dissolved into mud as it was a mud clone. Naruto looked for the sennin and he used his sensor abilities to find. He found and looked towards the sky. His eyes widened seeing the sennin flying above the ground. But his surprise quickly became a smirk as he also concentrated his wind affinity to levitate upwards and flew towards the sennin. When he reached the level of the sage he grinned and said,

"So you are starting to show your gravity manipulation huh?"

The Sage also smirked and said, "**Talk about yourself. You also can fly. You must be using wind manipulation to propel yourself up the ground. That must have been lot of control from your part. Truly amazing!**"

"Yes it is very difficult to control wind manipulation when you are not in the Sage Mode, but when you are Sage Mode, you don't need all that concentration. Since Sage Mode gives me the power to become one with the nature, I can control the forces of nature pretty easily."

Naruto then concentrated his wind affinity and dashed towards the sennin to attack. The sage held up his two hands in the front and said

**Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)

"Oh Shit!" Naruto cursed and he also placed his own hands in the front and yelled,

**Fuuton: Kaze Bakuhatsu** (Wind Element: Wind Blast)

A shockwave of wind blasted away from his hands and the two attacks collided creating an enormous explosion. Naruto and the sage flew back several meters but they balanced themselves and again charged each other. A tail of their aura could be seen as they dashed towards each other in high speeds. Naruto swung his sword two times and said

**Kaze Kenjutsu: Shokkuweibu** (Wind Sword Style: Shockwave)

Two slashes of wind flew towards the sage in incredible speed which could cut anything in its path. The sage seeing the attack coming towards him and suddenly stopped. He then yelled,

**Enten Inferuno** (Blazing Inferno)

Then all of a sudden a huge amount of black flames covered his form. The attack collided with his black flame armor and a huge explosion occurred. Naruto shield his eyes from the brightness and after a minute he looked towards the sage and his eyes widened. He saw that the sage's eyes were glowing more brightly now and he was unharmed. His armor of black flames had become a huge vortex.

'_So that's why a Mangekyou Sharingan can shoot black flames. Amaterasu was originally the sennin's technique. That's the perfect technique for Yang manipulation._' Naruto thought amazed. He then saw that the sage had extended his right arm. He prepared for whatever to come from the sage and took a stanch. But to his complete shock, the sage's palm started glowing and after few seconds he heard a word very familiar to him.

**Meiton: Judgmento** (Darkness Element: Judgment)

A huge beam of chakra flew towards him in speeds barely anyone can avoid. Naruto blocked his arms in hoping of stopping the attack. But to his shock the attack tore through him like butter through a knife. A huge explosion occurred where Naruto stood as the attack collided him.

The sennin stood there motionlessly as he looked towards the destruction he made. After calmly standing for a while, he suddenly looked backwards and an enormous kick hit him square in the face and he flew downwards and collided with lots of trees setting them in black flames. He crashed on a boulder incarnating it. He quickly got back up and had to avoid a series of punches and kicks. He dodged a punch and jumped back and stood. He looked around for his attacker and he didn't have to wait any longer, his attacker suddenly appeared few distance from him in a yellow flash.

"**You, how did you avoid my attack? I saw your body and chakra completely vaporized with my eyes. But how are you alive?**" the sage asked Naruto curiously.

Naruto smirked and said, "It's very beneficial for a guy if his father was the fastest ninja in history is it not? The Hiraishin no Jutsu has its benefits you know. And as for me dying, actually that never happened. There is a jutsu which can fool any kind of eye technique. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is my most favorite jutsu."

The sennin looked surprised but smiled. '_It seems that the ninja world have come a long way since my death. They have created some useful tricks and his speed technique is the most incredible technique I have ever seen. It is even faster than my Jinton techniques._' He thought. He then moved his forefinger and pointed towards Naruto and called out,

**Enton: Kagutsuchi** (Flame Release: Kagutsuchi)

A huge amount of black flames flew towards Naruto. Naruto seeing the flames accelerating towards him smirked and quickly pulled out a scroll and opened it in milliseconds. He then bit his thumb and placed the blood on the scroll and created a hand seal. All that happened in a matter of a second. He then said

**Fuinjutsu: Fuukahouin** (Sealing Tech: Fire Suppression Seal)

To the shock of the sage, his flames stopped and started to assemble. With his eyes he saw that the flames were covered with a layer of chakra and were started to assemble towards the scroll. There the scroll absorbed all the fire and a word in kanji appeared on the scroll which read 'Fire'. The shocked sennin described his amazement

"**You sealed off my attack? Incredible.**"

"Heh..this is nothing. Actually I learned this to counter Sasuke's Amaterasu but since you are also able to manipulate black flames, I thought of practicing here. Hehehehe"

Naruto said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The Rikudou Sennin smiled and suddenly disappeared from view. '_Wha! So fast. It must be his Jinton (Swiftness Element) technique._' Naruto thought. He suddenly sensed an attack from behind and he bent his body in incredible flexibility so that the kick passed right above his head. He then tried to punch the sennin's face but the sage blocked with his forearm. An incredible shockwave passed through the area as the punch met the forearm.

After that the two again disappeared and reappeared some distance away locking in an intense Taijutsu fight. As the two locked in combat, the sky more darkened and huge thunderclouds started assembling. The black flames that were on the sennin's armor caused the area to heat up to thousands of degrees. The area became black in ashes of the burnt plants and trees as well as rocks. Huge thunder lightning started forming as the two met their palm to palm, feet to feet, kick to kick and massive shockwaves formed.

Naruto seeing that they were evenly matched thought to increase his speed with a small portion of the Kyuubi chakra. As the chakra gathered he exploded in white light and kicked the sennin in blinding speed on the chin. The sage flew up in the sky by the impact of the kick. The sennin saw stars as the kick hit him. As he flew several thousands of meters he shook his head to clear up and he recovered. He stopped and saw Naruto approaching him in super sonic speeds. He quickly formed some hand seals and muttered

**Senjin Kuchiyose** (Sennin Art Summoning Technique)

As soon as he muttered his jutsu a huge portal opened up in the blackening sky and huge red flames started appearing through the portal. Naruto stopped as he saw the portal and waited what was all that about. To his surprise, through the black and red portal a massive bird came out spreading its fifty meter wide wings which were on red fire. The bird's beak was golden yellow and its feathers were crimson color. The bird shrieked and flew towards Naruto with same speed as Naruto was traveling.

"**Oh! Give me a break. This is ridiculous, a surprise after another? What is this guy? This time he actually summoned a Phoenix?**" Naruto yelled. He quickly turned back and started to fly away in super sonic speeds. The Phoenix also chased after him in same speeds. Naruto increased his speed and disappeared through the black thunderclouds with a sonic boom. He traveled through Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) passing its border and entered the border of Whirlpool land. Naruto looked behind as he was traveling in blinding speed and saw that the bird was also chasing him in the same speed if not the more as he thought the bird was gaining on him.

'_How can a bird travel at such speeds? I have never seen a bird fly this fast. A swift is nothing compared to this. Such amazing summons really existed huh…_' he thought '_the old sage told me about legendary summons of the Rikudou Sennin but I never thought it to be true. Now I understand why people worshiped him as the God. His legends really are true. Wow! And I've got the honor of fighting him. This is so much amazing and so much fun….._' Naruto smiled and started laughing and accelerated to his top speed of flying with wind manipulation.

(_A/N: Naruto's top speed using wind manipulation is almost thousand miles per second_)

He again looked back and again saw that the bird was gaining on him. Even with his top speed, Naruto growled in frustration that he couldn't escape the bird. He suddenly stopped with a massive boom. He turned back and said watching the approaching bird

"sigh, all right. Playtime is over you stupid bird. I've gotta finish you now."

He then closed his eyes and opened them. His surroundings started to warp on him and in the split second he disappeared in a boom with light dissipated on his tail. The bird in question stopped abruptly only to shriek in pain as it was sliced to thousands of pieces in femto seconds. The bird vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto sighed in relief and again disappeared in a boom with light dissipating on his tail.

Meanwhile the sennin was standing there watching the bird chasing his blond haired opponent and saw them disappear through the thunderclouds. But he didn't choose to chase them as he can see through the bird's eyes completely. He saw Naruto increasing his speed passing the barrier of the speed of sound and go beyond. But his bird also increased its speed and gained on his opponent.

He frowned when he saw that Naruto had turned back and after that his eyes widened seeing him disappear in a manner he never thought possible. It was so much faster that his bird couldn't even grasp what happened and it was sliced to thousands of pieces. And smaller than one second Naruto suddenly appeared in front him with a tremendous boom. He yelled in surprise and then he saw that Naruto's surrounding space was warping as though they were making a shield of some sort.

Amazed the sennin asked, "**What did you do? How can you reach me in a time smaller than one second from a place in the other end of the earth? What kind of technique is that?**"

"Heh…of course you wouldn't know what I did." Naruto muttered. Then he answered

"It's the ultimate speed technique that I have developed. I spent months of thinking it out. I can use my father's speed technique and mastered to the highest level but there still was something missing from the jutsu as I've seen. My father also perhaps felt it too. But I'm sure that he couldn't have figured out until he mastered the highest level."

The Rikudou Sennin listened carefully to understand what he was saying. He frowned hearing him saying in riddles and he said his impatience

"**What are you talking about? I'm not understanding any of it.**"

"Yes, Yes I'm getting into that you impatient old geezer." Naruto said. The sennin cursed and mumbled something youngsters these days don't have respect to elders. Naruto chuckled but said

"My ultimate speed technique is that I wanted to cross the barrier of the cosmic speed limit, the Speed of Light as you know it."

The Rikudou Sennin's eyes widened in shock as he understood what Naruto had said

"**WHAT? YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU CAN TRAVEL BEYOND THE SPEED OF LIGHT? BUT THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. NO MATTER HOW FAST YOU GO, YOU CAN'T EVEN REACH THE SAME SPEED OF THE COSMIC SPEED LIMIT. EXPLAIN TO ME NOW…**" The sage yelled in shock.

"Hehehehe…..I'm not explaining to you that you know as we have little time to spare. But I'm saying that I've found a way to break the cosmic speed limit and can proudly say that I have been able to do that. You yourself saw the result of my ultimate technique just now. I call it '**Wapu Sokudo** (Warp Speed)' and it crosses the Speed of Light."

The sennin's eyes were in big as dinner plates by hearing him say that he was able to cross the barrier of the speed of light. '_Holy Mother..! That's incredible. To have such speed in your hands. You can't even predict where he can attack you if he uses that kind of speed. That's the most incredible technique I have ever seen in my entire life. I'm so proud of my successor. His father must be an amazing warrior if he got the idea from his father's technique. Wow!_' he thought in most surprise in amazement.

"I'd say actually I was developing space-time techniques to counter Madara's techniques. And I stumbled upon my technique. In this technique I warp the space around myself so that I can be in the same time and place before and after warping. If this is not taken into account the time dilation will instantly kill you as traveling at near speed of light takes you to the future. But as I warp the space around myself which is in the same time, I don't suffer that. And after that the space around me becomes a blob of space and accelerated beyond the speed of light. You could say that I don't even travel but the space itself moving on its own. And since the space moves, you don't physically travel which makes it possible to break the cosmic speed limit." Naruto explained.

"**Truly amazing! So I should give up don't you think as I can't track you with that kind of speed.**" The Sennin said smiling.

"No, not really as I don't plan on using my Warp Speed on you. I wanna test my techniques on you without doing any special techniques like this. I could have used Hiraishin no Jutsu on you but didn't use it because I don't want our fight to be over just yet. As well I also want to show my abilities to you and listen to your opinion on them." Naruto also said smiling.

The sennin was amazed that his successor saying such a way. He smiled a true smile and said, "**Let's continue.**" And the two charged each other.

* * *

**A/N- If I can get a beta sooner or later, you guys can expect new chapter in every month from then on. This story will be epic length story and there are many things I have yet to describe. There will be a huge twist in the future so be ready to get surprised. In the story, Naruto will be God like as I have always liked a very strong Naruto. Even in the manga, Naruto is kicking ass. So it's no surprise for me to make him overpowered.**

**But Naruto will not be the only one with overpowering abilities, the villains will be even more overpowered and I'm not talking only about Madara.**

**Only with the flashback arc, story is gone over 40k length, so I expect this story will be very long.**

**Until next time**

**Bye**


	2. God's Gift

**A/N- Ok, continuing with the first chapter, what we got...yeah fight between our hero and the legendary 'Rikudou Sennin', pretty intense huh? **

**Alright time for bullshit is over. I got very lazy over the last month and there is a festival coming so I waited for my mind to warp things around and here we are. I don't know whether the chapter is good or bad as I have no one to complement on the story. In my home, no one is interested in helping me, so I have to do the things on my own. You got thet point right? Right. Yeah so it is up to you guys to tell what was good or bad about this chapter. So tell me what do you think after reading it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto as it is owned by Kishi.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**God's Gift**_

* * *

**Madara's Hideout**-

In the dark cave, the space around the room started warping and after a few seconds two figures appeared in the room through the portal. They were none other than Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke growled and kicked a pillow and quickly dashed towards the training room to vent his frustration to some training dummies. Madara was about to stop him but decided against it. He shook his head and went to see his ultimate weapon, the clone of the Senju Hashirama. He looked towards the Gedo Mazo as he went through the room and yelled in anger,

"**DAMN IT**" and he punched the iron pillar destroying it completely. He again repeatedly started punching the ground creating large craters.

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Where my plan went wrong? Damn that brat for ruining my plan. Sasuke isn't even strong enough to synchronize with the Gedo Mazo yet. What do I do? At this rate I will have to sacrifice Sasuke. This Hashirama clone isn't ready either. Oooooooooooohhhhhh CURSE YOU UZUMAKI!_'

Meanwhile Sasuke thrashed around his training room destroying everything in his path. His cast his **Chidori Nagashi** (Thousand Birds Current) to destroy every training dummy. He started shooting black flames everywhere setting the entire room in flames.

'_Damn_ _that Bastard! What I've been doing all this time? He just disappeared from the world for one and a half years and returned stronger than before. No matter what I do, he always has a way to beat me .Why I'm still too weak? Damn you Naruto!_'

Then suddenly a vision of his brother appeared and Itachi saying '_**You are still weak. Why are you weak? 'Cause, you don't have enough hatred.**_'

He growled remembering it and set his sword in lightning and jumped to cut a training dummy but Madara appeared before him and caught his wrist. Sasuke growled,

"What do you want?"

Madara scowled hearing him saying in a disrespectful manner but answered coldly and giving out some killer intent that froze Sasuke

"Calm down Sasuke. You will get your revenge. I have a plan, come with me."

* * *

**With Naruto and the Rikudou Sennin-**

The two were locked in high level hand to hand combat and neither was gaining the upper hand. Naruto had to carefully fight the sennin or else the black flames would have injured him. After sometime of dancing like some titans, Naruto saw an opening and kicked the sennin in the chin and the sennin flew upwards. The sennin gritted his teeth in pain but he couldn't even grasp what happened as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him. Then Naruto started wrapping the sennin's body in bandage like cloths and caught him. Then he started spinning the sennin along with him and the two fell down in high speeds.

**Omote Renge** (Initial Lotus)

Naruto yelled and he sent the sennin into the ground.

**Boom**

A huge explosion occurred when the sennin's body impacted in the ground. Huge dust clouds covered the entire area. Naruto jumped back several meters and waited the dust to settle. After a few seconds, the dust clouds disappeared and revealed the crater. But to his complete surprise, the sennin wasn't there. Suddenly his danger sense became high and he was about to think up a plan but couldn't get the time as he was kicked in the belly as the sennin suddenly appeared in front of him. The kick was so powerful that a massive earthquake formed when the kick hit Naruto. He cried out in pain and flew back several meters. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the nauseous and quickly recovered and jumped back and balanced himself.

"**That was a good move you pulled there.**" The sennin commented from his place.

Naruto coughed and smirked, "That was a hand to hand combat style which I learned from a friend. He is the best taijutsu user in my home. The style is knows as **Goken** (Iron Fist).

"**Very good, well then shall we continue?**" the sennin said and again went through some hand seals and slammed on the ground and uttered

**Kuchiyose **(Summoning)

A massive cloud of smoke erupted when he slammed his hand. When the smoke cleared there stood six figures with Rinnegan eyes same as Nagato's. Naruto's eyes widened seeing those figures.

"**WHAT?**" Naruto yelled. "Now I'm even more confused about your mystery. What is the meaning of this?"

The Rikudou Sennin just smiled, "**I've already told you that I have other secrets, haven't I? Then why are you getting confused?**"

"But I thought only Nagato can bring out the Six Paths of Pain." Naruto explained confused. Everybody will think the same not just him isn't it?

"**You have much to learn then my young successor. You have yet to figure out the secret behind the Six Paths of Pain.**"

Naruto glared at him. He just couldn't understand how is he even able to use the same paths Nagato used. Nagato and the sennin are different people right? Then shouldn't they use different paths?

"**Don't worry though. I've already said to you that I will tell my final secret when you defeat me. Then hurry up and defeat me.**"

The sennin gestured to Naruto to come. "I'm gonna finish this now", Naruto growled himself. He tightened his fist and punched the ground with tremendous force creating a huge earthquake and destroying the ground to off balance the six paths.

'_Oh! Such monstrous strength._' The sennin's eyes widened but did a ram seal. Tendo (Deva Path) of his Six Path jumped forward and placed his arms in front and uttered a word

**Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)

The oncoming attack from Naruto abruptly stopped and pushed back with a tremendous force and returned back to Naruto. Naruto disappeared from view and appeared several feet away.

"Now, this is annoying" Naruto muttered.

**Kuchiyose** (Summon)

A huge Rhino appeared and sped towards Naruto in incredible speeds. Naruto again disappeared from view. He reappeared on the horn of the beast. "Why don't you stay down?" Naruto exclaimed and swung his sword cutting the Rhino in halves and it dispelled. Naruto jumped back stood.

"I hope you have better tricks than this, because I'm going to destroy these paths with a flash." Naruto said looking at the sennin. The sennin just smiled.

Naruto sighed and said, "Get Ready" and he disappeared in a yellow flash. There were several yellow flashes started appearing in between the six paths of pain and none of them had the power to resist the overwhelming speed.

'_Strange! Why isn't he destroying my paths? What is he planning?_' the sennin thought and tried to come up with an answer. But after a few seconds his question was answered.

'_WHAT?_' the sennin yelled in his mind. '_Why can't I move my paths? What's happening?_'

"I bet that you are wondering what happened, isn't it?" Naruto said appearing instantly in front of the sennin. The sage got startled by his sudden appearance.

"**What have you done to my paths?**" the sage demanded.

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's Fuuinjutsu. When I was using the Hiraishin, I touched every one of the path and marked them with my seal. With the mark I cancelled your control over the bodies and I also sealed their movements. They can't move a muscle right now."

The sage's eyes widened in realization and after a moment he heard a very disturbing sound. The sound reminded him of some sort of spinning machine. He looked towards the source of the sound and his eyes widened even more seeing a jutsu he had never seen. His opponent was holding a chakra shuriken in his right hand which was spinning very rapidly. The surroundings were howling in the power of the technique.

The Naruto who was holding the jutsu said

**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken** (Wind Element: Spiraling Shuriken)

And he threw the jutsu towards the six paths of pain who were not able to move a slightest muscle.

'_He threw it! He actually threw a huge mass of condensed and spinning chakra! Incredible!_' the sennin thought with amazement.

The huge mass of spinning chakra and wind flew towards the paths and expanded and struck directly the paths. There occurred a huge explosion and a dome of chakra which completely covered the bodies. The microscopic wind blades started doing their jobs as they started cutting the bodies to thousand of pieces in cellular level. A huge shockwave passed through the area and Naruto and the sennin had to shield themselves. After sometime the dust cloud cleared and there appear a huge crater of the radius 500 meters.

'_The numbers of attacks are unreal. Even with my eyes, I couldn't count them all. Such a jutsu!_' The sennin thought in daze.

"So what now?" the real Naruto asked the sennin. "I don't think I understand what is going on here, but perhaps it's really necessary to defeat you to know you better." Naruto scowled.

He didn't want to admit it but he was growing tired of the fight. First thing was that he was fighting a legendary figure, second he used many powerful techniques just to show off and he was running out of time. So he really needed to finish this now.

"**Yes. That's what I am telling you from the first time child. I know you are just fooling around all this time but I think it is time to get serious as I don't think I have much time left. Even if I am revived through a Tensei jutsu, there are still limits to this jutsu.**"

Naruto sighed as he also realized that he had also got to prepare for the war. So he took a stance for the final confront.

"Ok! Enough talk, let's fight."

"**Good! Also Naruto, one final piece of advice before that-**" Naruto listened intently, the sennin took a deep breath and his eyes glowed even darker crimson and gave a huge killing intent and said, "**REMEMBER NARUTO, **_**WE ARE THE ONE WHO WILL CREATE PEACE AND ORDER.**_" And with that the sennin exploded in a dark aura destroying everything in its paths and sped towards Naruto in even greater speed than Jinton techniques.

Huge thunder lightning assembled when the sennin exploded in dark aura. Naruto seeing the sennin charging sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were no longer toad like anymore, the outer layer became red and his aura became more potent and lightning started dancing around him.

When the sennin reached him and gave a swipe with his weapon, Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared behind the sennin and tried to cut the sennin. But the sage blocked with his **Shichiseiken**. A huge shockwave erupted when the two weapons met. Then they again disappeared and reappeared and started a deadly combat fight. In seconds they clashed each others in thousand times. They were so fast that even a Kage would only be able to see the thousand shockwaves forming in seconds whenever the two clash their weapons.

The landscape became barren in ashes of burnt trees; the rocks melted and became lava, the whole forest burnt down the atmosphere heat up to thousands of degrees, huge earthquakes formed, huge mountains crumbled against the pressure of their attacks, huge roars erupted whenever the two used their respective jutsus.

Naruto cut a huge hill as he swung his sword to cut the sennin but he dodged. He quickly formed a few hand seals and said

**Suiton: Suishouha** (Water Element: Water Colliding Wave)

The water molecules around him started to become liquid from vapor and a huge vortex of water appeared around Naruto and he sent the attack towards the sennin. He again quickly formed some hand seals and yelled

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Element: Water Dragon Technique)

A huge dragon of water rose from the water which was speeding towards the sage and the two combined jutsu became more fast. The sennin's eyes widened seeing huge amount of water. He quickly took out his **Bashosen** and slammed into the ground and yelled

**Bashosen:** **Kinzoku Heki** (Banana Fan: Metal Wall)

The minerals from the ground suddenly rose 100 meters up in the ground a started to assemble and created a huge metal wall in between him and the jutsu.

The water collided with the wall and a huge explosion occurred littering the place with water vapor and pieces of metal. The force of the impact was so powerful that the collision created enough heat energy to vaporize the water.

Naruto cursed and created a shadow clone. The clone nodded and disappeared with a white flash. Naruto then dashed towards the sennin and gave a kick but had to stop as his shield of black flames became a spike. It could have penetrated Naruto's leg and would have damaged it had he not stopped there. Naruto quickly jumped back as the shadow like tendrils of the sennin started to chase after him fast. Naruto skillfully dodged them and jumped upwards. As he was coming down, the sennin put his finger forward and shoot a beam of black flames. '_Shit!_' Naruto cursed and quickly took out a brush and drew a seal. The seal absorbed the beam and transported it to another place.

A huge explosion occurred a few kilometers from them and a huge vortex of black flames started spreading. The sennin nodded his handiwork and about to charge towards Naruto but had to stop as he was struck by another jutsu he hadn't seen in his life. The clone of Naruto which had disappeared, appeared instantly in front of him and trashed his jutsu

**Oodama Rasengan** (Giant Spiraling Sphere)

And the jutsu collided him creating a tremendous explosion. Every bit of the body of the sennin was torn apart by the impact of the jutsu. A huge dust cloud erupted from the impact of the jutsu. When the clouds cleared, Naruto saw calmly that the sennin's body started to regenerate itself and about 1 minute or so he was good as new.

'_So the Edo Tensei is still in effect? Ohm…I have to somehow destroy every part of his cell to defeat him._' Naruto thought. He sighed, '_Nagato was right about him, he is nothing compared to the sennin. Troublesome as Shikamaru would say_.' Naruto smirked to himself remembering his lazy friend. '_I hope everyone is okay when I was gone._'

**Bansho Tennin** (Universal Pull)

'_Oh no!_' Naruto cursed his carelessness and tried to come up with a plan so that he could escape from the sage's grasp but he couldn't get the time as he was pulled towards the sennin fast. The sennin then pulled out his **Kokinjo** (Golden Canopy Rope) and wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock seeing that he was entangled with the spiritual rope, he cursed and started spinning in opposite direction and freed himself. He jumped back as he looked towards the sennin who looked like a shadow figure with glowing red eyes. At first he thought that the sage was engulfed in a smoke so he wasn't seeing him clearly but when the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. The sennin was completely engulfed into the shadow like tendrils.

"**That's pretty good. Now it's time to end this.**" The sennin said and suddenly disappeared.

Naruto startled seeing the sennin's sudden burst of speed but able to keep up with him as he raised his sword to block an incoming attack. After that the two again disappeared and started a deadly sword dance. If there were people there, they would have only heard the sound of metal hitting metal and have seen the sudden burst of shockwaves.

Naruto reappeared few distance away. The sennin also appeared a few distance away. The sennin put his banana fan inside his mouth and muttered

**Bashosen Katon:** **Fennikusu no Kami** (Bashosen Fire Style: Divine Phoenix)

A huge amount of red and white flames appeared from his mouth and took a shape of a Phoenix and sped towards Naruto in incredible speeds. Seeing the flames Naruto's mouth fell in surprise but quickly got over his shock and did a few hand seals in blurry motion and yelled

**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Style: Water Wall)

**Fuuton: Kazeryu no Jutsu** (Wind Element: Wind Dragon Technique)

The combined elemental jutsus made a huge vortex of ice cold water around Naruto. The Phoenix made of fire collided with the water vortex and a huge explosion occurred which sent Naruto and sennin flying back several feet away. The colliding jutsus made a huge black vortex which was sucking everything in its path. After a few moments it exploded littering the area in huge light and water. The area got covered in mist as the water became vapor in the heat.

Naruto shook his head and stood up. He had several bruises on his body and he was panting heavily. All of he sudden his danger sense became maximum and he quickly took out his sword and block an attack from **Shichiseiken**. Naruto swore looking at the sennin who was calm like a stone

"Damn it! He just doesn't know when to stop. He isn't even looked a bit tired Datte-" Naruto quickly covered his mouth in shock. He realized his mistake and his body quickly started to get sucked. '_Shit!_' that was all Naruto thought before he was sucked into the sennin's **Benihisago** (Crimson Gourd).

The sage smirked and his black shadow like tendrils became free and absorbed into his body. He sighed and said,

"**Look like I win brat. But I'm proud of you as you have come far in your life and have become an admirable shinobi. Your skills are better than mine. I hope you will-**"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked in his head from behind. The impact of the kick was so intense that the surrounding area where the sennin was standing became debris and huge crater formed. The sennin flew back several meters and came to halt as he collided with a huge rock making a dent to it.

He sage shook his head looked towards his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise looking at the figure. It was Naruto who kicked him. Naruto approached the fallen sennin.

"**How?**" the Rikudou Sennin asked, "**How did you escape my sealing technique?**"

Naruto grinned and answered, "I told you didn't I that I will show my true skills." The sage listened, "to answer your question, there was no _me_ to begin with. When you used your Bansho Tennin on me, I quickly replaced myself with a clone."

The sage's eyes widened in realization '_So it was a clone the whole time? And I fell for his trick?_'

"but" Naruto again began, "that was not an ordinary clone. The clone was special. It was my creation. I came up with an idea of sustaining my shadow clones longer than their normal time and also to bear larger chakra reserves. You could say that one-tenth of my full power. But it was not so easy and I failed many times. But I found an idea. Because I'm an Uzumaki, I also know sealing techniques. So I made a seal and marked it into the shadow clones and gave them order to gather natural energy. The seal absorbed the natural energy and combined with my normal chakra and Kyuubi chakra it created a new type of clones who are much stronger than the normal clones. That particular clone that you have fought earlier contained thirty percent of my power."

'_It is also like Nagato used to shape shift the two unofficial Akatsuki members to make them henged into Itachi and Kisame._' He thought mentally.

The sennin was stunned hearing his explanation. '_This kid is a genius. He made an incredible technique. These kinds of techniques can easily fool anyone. It can also be used in infiltration missions and assassination missions_', he thought in amazement.

"**Okay kid, you got me**." The sennin sighed and said, "**It is going on far longer than expected. So shall we finish this with a last ninshu what do you think?**"

Naruto also was thinking along the same lines. He was beginning to get tired. Even with his inhuman stamina he couldn't fight much longer because he was using third level of the Sage Mode, used many powerful techniques etc. etc. So he needed to finish this with a final finishing jutsu.

He sighed looking at the sage and nodded his head, "You are right." Then he took a deep breath and prepared for the final assault.

The sage also nodded and focused all of his energy. His dark black flame aura started disappearing and started to assemble in one point. He created a hand seal and in between his hand a dark orb appeared which absorbed all of his black flames. After the absorption of the flames, his shadow tendrils also started to get sucked into the orb. Then he projected the thing which was radiating bright lights into the sky. He again formed a hand seal and muttered,

**Chibaku Tsuki no Kami Tensei** (Planetary Devastation of Moon)

The ground started shaking as a massive earthquake passed through it followed by the breaking of everything. The mountains started breaking in thousands of pieces and started levitating up the ground and flew towards the black orb. The huge gravitational pull that the dark thing gave off started to pull the rocks and hills towards it. Every bit of what left on the ground started to fly towards it. Naruto's eyes widened seeing that the very ground which he was standing started to break and assembled towards the black orb.

'_Shit! This is the same jutsu Nagato used but only in greater scale. Its gravitational pull is so strong that even I can't escape it. Damn!_' thought Naruto as he was also pulled by the force.

Naruto tried to fly away from the pull of the orb but his attempt became futile as the black orb started to expand and its force became thrice as powerful. After sometime, there stood a massive ball of rock and debris which was easily the size of the moon and it was still sweeping up the ground. Naruto tried his last attempt to escape by his Hiraishin but even than he couldn't get far and pulled towards it. He was smashed on the ball and after that bombarded by the rocks so that he completely covered by it. Naruto got trapped in the moon size ball which was created by the Rikudou Sennin.

The sennin panted in exhaustion and collapsed. He sat on a boulder and looked towards his handy work. "**Damn! I shouldn't have used so much chakra. It was okay for the first time as I was a host but now I don't have the Juubi**….pant,pant…**it took a heavy toll on me.**" He muttered as he thought to justify his state of chakra exhaustion, **"-though I was summoned by a tensei jutsu I still nullified its effects on me. Well that's the reason I'm so tired.**"

"**Well looks like I won this roun-**" his eyes widened as he heard a sound that seems like breaking. And there was only one thing there that could be broken and that is-he looked upwards and yelled in shock, "**WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!**"

Yes, impossible it is. What the sennin saw shook his very foundation. His handy work that is his jutsu that had trapped even the mighty Juubi was starting to break. Many pieces of rock and dirt started falling from the ball and dust clouds started forming. After a few seconds the whole thing exploded in a tremendous flash of energy and creating a massive shockwave that blew past the mountains and went towards the horizon to God knows where. Huge amount of rock pieces flew away in super sonic speeds and collided with the ground creating huge craters.

The Sage's eyes were shaking from whatever anger or excitement but as he saw the whole thing exploded his eyes were as big as dinner plates. His bloody red Rinnegan eyes glowed and looked towards the centre of the ball as it was too dusty to see for a normal eye. A chillingly cold wind started blowing and it passed through him. It was like a breeze but when he observed closely his eyes widened seeing that the wind had lots of chakra mixed in it and a small cut on his cheek was the proof.

There occurred another huge explosion and huge tornado formed in the middle of the ball which was literary not there as the explosion blew it away. From there the tornado suddenly flew towards the sennin in high speeds cutting and blowing everything in its path. After close inspection, the sage saw that the tornado was not he seemed to be. At the centre, Naruto was spinning in high speeds and from his body he was emitting chakra which reacting with his element and created the huge tornado.

The sennin fell on his butt and saw the incredible thing happened in front of his eyes. He couldn't belief his successor's power. It was totally awesome.

The tornado came towards his place and as it neared it disappeared totally surprising the legendary man. He was about to look for the blonde but a sound stopped him on his tracks.

**Fuuton: Rasen Ni Shuriken** (Wind Element: Two Spiraling Shuriken)

Naruto yelled it loud and shoved his jutsu which was two wind manipulated chakra shurikens onto the sage's gut. The sennin looked at his blonde successor's eyes and smiled as he flew back several meters and got covered in the dome of microscopic chakra blades.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he fell back on the ground with a thud and looked towards the dome of chakra as it exploded creating a huge explosion and shockwave. He shielded his eyes from the brightness of the jutsu. Everything around the dome flew back several hundred meters and a huge dust cloud flew off.

After a few minutes, the explosion subdued and the dust cloud cleared and there appeared a huge crater which could be five kilometers in diameter.

The blonde coughed up blood and panted. He shakily stood up and looked at his body. He was covered in bruises and cuts and his cloths had shredded to million of pieces. His only remaining cloth was a small piece of cloth on his right bicep and his pant which was looking like a half-pant. He also thought his hair was cut a bit when he touched his hair.

He just shrugged and went towards the centre of the crater. He found what was he looking for and ran towards it. After running for a bit, a figure came into his view that was lying on his back. He reached the place and saw that the sennin's body was covered in lots of paper like substances which could be anything.

Naruto sat on his knees and took the head of the sage on his laps and asked, "Now, that's what called a win." and smirked.

"You really are strong my child. You really have defeated me. I can't be any prouder than that." The emotionally happy sennin complemented Naruto. The sage's voice went back to his normal one.

The sennin couldn't be any prouder for this moment than anything else in his life. Well not life exactly but he was there at the moment so it doesn't count. He witnessed every ability his successor had and couldn't find a weakness. From his very eyes he could see a fire which will never put out and his guts to never give up made him the proudest person. He only hoped that he can achieve what he was destined for.

"Now the time I tell you my last and final secret to you my boy," the sage said in a sagely manner, "but before that, I wanna give you something."

Naruto looked confused as the sennin placed his thumb on his forehead and began enchanting some characters on his mouth. His forehead and the thumb started glowing and after a minute the glow died down and the sage put away his thumb away from Naruto's forehead.

"What? What have you done?" Naruto asked confusingly to the smiling sennin.

"That, my boy is a gift from me which will come in handy for the future." He answered with a grin. "Now time to tell my final secret to you. So come close so that I can tell you." He said.

Naruto got close and the sennin started speaking in a Godly manner,...

"**When the world comes to an end,**

**The God send an avatar;**

**But when the darkest moments influx the world,**

**There comes the savior of the world.**

**Don't deny what your role in the universe;**

**Don't give up,**

**When it seems to be no hope,**

**The creation of the legend help you find your light.**

**There exist the darkest of the dark,**

**But it is the only way,**

**That will bring the Utopia.**"

A completely weird and confusing riddle came from the sennin's mouth. A complete shock look showed in Naruto's eyes.

"What? What the hell?" Naruto asked the sennin, "What is the meaning of this? I thought you were going to reveal your secret to me."

"Calm down, Naruto. You know that the walls have also ears right?" the sennin said grinning.

Naruto glared at him. But calmed down and asked, "So what now? It seemed to be you were lying from the first."

"Don't come to conclusions on your own boy. There is more to this riddle than meets the eye. Figure it out and you will know my final secret." The elderly sage replied to Naruto as Naruto was scowling, "Don't be confused! I know you will figure out one day my boy. I believe in you."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. He muttered, "So much for exciting for nothing. Now there is another riddle to break. Give me a break Dattebayo"

"I will make your task a little easier child. I'll give you a hint, so give me your ear." The sage offered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and placed his right ear near the sage's mouth.

The sage whispered something in his ear and hearing it Naruto's eyes widened. The sage smirked and said, "Find it and you will find my secret."

Naruto nodded. "Now it's time for me to go." The sage said to Naruto. As he gazed upon the young man, he couldn't be glad than any other thinking the world is now at good hands. He implicitly believes in this young man that one day, this young man will bring order and peace to the world.

"Now I give the world in your hands Naruto. Take care of it." With that said the sage's body started breaking in pieces.

The body of the Great Rikudou Sennin broke apart in dust leaving behind a kunoichi's body. Naruto sighed and stood up. Looking at the kunoichi's body he muttered, "I will make this world a better place. That's my promise of a lifetime sensei."

Naruto said the Rikudou Sennin sensei because he saw a glimpse of Jiraiya in him. He sighed and looked towards the horizon of sunset as cold wind blew past him.

* * *

**A/N-So what does the riddle that the legendary sennin told meant? What is his final secret?**

**For checking out, read upcoming chapters and comment what you guys think. Sorry for the short chapter though.**

**Until then**

**I'm out**


	3. The Commader General

**A/N- Sorry guys, I am very late at updating the new chapter. Well it can't be helped you know 'cause I had exams. The exams had become the pain in the ass recently. We can't even study for six months and they throw the final exam at us. We aren't machines you know. We also have our dignities and morals. 'sigh'**

**Anyway the new chapter I wrote very hastily and don't know whether it turned out good or bad but I hope you guys will like it. And don't forget to review since I appreciate the most reviews. Sorry to disappoint you guys but this fic will not be a harem fic cause I have made a character who will be the perfect woman for Naruto. And since it is rated 'T' there will no lemons. But expect some intimate romance scenes. I am up for discussions though. You can discuss anything regarding my story. But no flamers. Flamers will be deleted instantly as I don't wanna discourage myself. And if you don't like my story then you shouldn't read it.**

**Those who reviewed, I thank you and expect more reviews from you guys.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything regarding the story except for my ideas and characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_**The Commander General**_

* * *

**Some distance away from battlefield-**

"**OH MY GOD!**" screamed every people standing outside the barrier as they watched the incredible fight. Everyone was slacked jawed after seeing the display of skill and power between the two amazing ninjas. No one had ever seen such a marvelous and awe inspiring fight and they could not even believe in their own eyes. Nobody could utter a single word except for yelling out their amazement out in the opening. The three Kages that were present there could not even believe what they saw just now.

"**It must be some kind of joke right?**" the Raikage yelled out from amazement and fear. He was the most surprised after seeing the display of power. He was shaking the entire time watching the two fight. He prided himself as one of the fastest shinobi in the world on par with the Konoha's Yellow Flash, but when he watched their speed of battle, he had a second thought if he really was a fast one. Compared to them, he felt so puny or just say a Genin. The big man's eyes had almost popped out from his sockets when he saw the explosion on the moon sized earth ball. He almost had a heart attack seeing the two chakra shurikens destroying everything in its path. He knew that the Rikudou Sennin was a strong man stronger than any ninja born in the world, but seeing the blond haired jinchuuriki go toe to toe with the sennin was breath taking. He once denied the jinchuuriki to go to the battlefield, but the same brat had come back and now had defeated the God of shinobi. He shivered thinking back what he had done to the boy. He just prayed that the boy would not come to bite him.

The Tsuchikage Ohnoki could not help but admire the blond's strength. He was once feared as the Ohnoki of the Fence Sitter, but after seeing the boy's power, he realized that he couldn't defeat even the clone that had thirty percent of the brat's power. He had seen how the boy fought toe to toe with the legend and won. He just saw the biggest explosion he had ever seen in his entire long life. He knew that no one can make such amazing explosion and he had also seen the speed the two were fighting. He couldn't even keep up their movements let alone counter it. He could also conclude that none of the spectator including even the Yondaime Raikage could see their movements. He could tell by watching that even Uchiha Madara would not be able to keep up with the boy's speed. He realized why Madara had left the battlefield. Because the madman realized that he couldn't win. The boy was even faster than the Sage of the Six Paths himself. So it was obvious that by defeating the God among men, the blond jinchuuirki had become the strongest shinobi world has ever known.

The Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade was at a loss for words after seeing Naruto's power. She knew that the blond was strong, stronger than her but to this extent..! My God, it was unbelievable. She had to rub her eyes just to confirm if she was really seeing that or not. Her eyes could not believe what she had just seen. She never ever thought even in her dreams that the shrimp that she had met four years ago had become the strongest ninja surpassing anyone before him. First Kakashi, then herself, Jiraiya, Minato, Sarutobi-sensei and now even the Rikudou Sennin who was worshipped as God by people.

Every other shinobi that had witnessed the battle had the same opinion. The look of shock, awe and amazement in their faces showed how awesome the battle was. They had never witnessed a battle like this in their entire lives. They felt honored to watch the battle between two legends, one in the making and the other was already a legend. From this day, this event would forever be imprinted on each and every citizen's mind and would be in the history books. It was even greater than any other ninja wars in history. The destruction the two had made, the speed they fought was unimaginable. The blond jinchuuriki was the most surprising. Even the mighty Yellow Flash would pale compared to the speed of the blond. All of them didn't even realize that the barrier had been lifted.

A Hyuuga chuunin shook his head and activated his Byakugan and shouted, "Tsunade-sama, the barrier has been lifted."

Upon hearing him all of them immediately took off towards the blond who was sitting on a stone with questions in their heads.

* * *

**With Naruto-**

Naruto sighed heavily and sat down on a boulder and muttered, "Kai" and the surrounding barrier dispelled immediately. He looked towards the sky and smirked but quickly looked towards from where he clearly sensed the others approaching. He waited patiently for them to arrive. After a few minutes everyone gathered around surrounding him. He looked at them patiently waiting what they wanted to do. No one had the courage to ask question after his display so none came forward. Tsunade looked around and sighed and approached Naruto but Naruto held his right hand stopping her and said softly, "It's not the right time to give my explanation. We must withdraw to the base cause there can be enemies nearby trying to ambush us." and gestured others to move sideways.

Tsunade nodded and looked towards Naruto as he was going somewhere. Everyone followed him and they found out where he was going. Naruto approached the barrier and saw that the trapped Kabuto who was unconscious from the backlash and killing intent from him and the Rikudou Sennin. He sighed and dropped the barrier. He quickly took out a scroll from his pouch and sealed Kabuto inside it. He stood up and said without looking to others, "Let's head back." Everybody nodded and took off towards the base.

* * *

**Inside the main tower in the base-**

The Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, Sandaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki of fench sitter, Yondaime Raikage A and Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei sat patiently around the round table inside the tower waiting for our favorite blond. Upon closer inspection, you could see that every Kage was irritated at the moment. As the Raikage was growling, Tsuchikage was groaning, Tsunade was scowling and Mizukage's eyes were shadowed. Reason for their irritated posture?

Upon arriving the base, our blond thought it would be best to take a bath so that he could relax himself after a long and hard battle. But he didn't tell them he would take half a day to bath and that's the reason the Kages were irritated. Naruto's friends, their senseis, Kazekage's siblings were also present inside the tower. They had survived the war till now. Everyone was anxious to meet the blond for he was absent for one and a half years, also they heard about his exploits so they were also there to ask questions.

After a very irritated rumblings, cursing and sound of 'Flames of Youth', Naruto finally decided to grace his presents there. He entered the tower through the door as he didn't want to surprise today anymore. Everyone quickly looked at him and their eyes widened. He had changed so many ways that they almost didn't recognize him. He was wearing a fishnet muscle shirt which shows every muscle in his body and ANBU style pant with black shinobi sandals. He also wore a necklace similar to Rikudou Sennin's magatama beads. His bangs of hair were falling down on his face giving him a handsome look. He had a body to kill for as his every muscle was visible. He was not as bulky as the Raikage but looked quite strong and healthy. He had also gotten taller, as tall as Kakashi now. Everyone gasped looking at the new Naruto. He looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi almost thought he was his sensei. Almost all girls were blushing like mad. Hinata was almost in the verge of fainting. Ino, Tenten, Temari and Sakura were also in the same lines. They were red from blushing so badly. Ino and Sakura thought Sasuke was hot, but seeing this new Naruto, they were having second thoughts. Who would have thought that Naruto could be this hot and sexy?

Even older women blushed seeing him. Though Kurenai had a two years old son, she could not help blush seeing the young man. Even Mizukage Mei blushed seeing the young man. Shizune was almost drooling and though Tsunade was fifty, yet she also blushed seeing her surrogate grandson.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Oblivious to all of this (_A/N- He was still obnoxious_), Naruto looked around and asked first thing came from his mouth, "Where is Gaara?"

Everyone gasped hearing his question. All of them lowered their heads. Naruto became confused and tried to ask again but he saw the thing that made his heart race. Temari's eyes had tears in them. He tightened his fist and closed his eyes and opened them. He looked towards the Kages and asked calmly, "What happened?"

They sighed. The Raikage cleared his throat and answered in a deep voice, "You must sit down Uzumaki Naruto. I'll tell you everything."

Naruto also sighed and sat down on a sit. The Raikage nodded and said, "You know that the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara was the captain of division four and the commander general of allied shinobi forces right?" Naruto nodded as he had heard of it. "So, as all know that the division four was in the desert waiting to ambush the four previous Kages who were resurrected along with others. Old man Tsuchikage also aided in them. The four resurrected Kages were far stronger than we thought. But Gaara was able to stall three of them alone and Ohnoki was fighting their previous Kage Muu. You already know that only Ohnoki and Muu were able to do bloodline expansion. But we didn't predict an unfavorable situation there. The cunning Kabuto also resurrected the Shodaime Kazekage who was known as the '**Wind Lord of Desert**'. That man was summoned directly there and had Gaara fight him. Gaara fought fiercely with his sand but he didn't know one ability that the previous Kage possessed. It's to nullify sand's influence over the opponent. Means no sand can harm him. So Gaara lost badly but strangely as he was about to give the killing blow, they all disappeared as if they were reversed summoned back. The wound inflicted on him are very severe. Not even Tsunade was able to heal him completely. He has been in coma from then and hasn't woken up. He is situated in the high security room in the hospital of the base."

Naruto's eyes dropped hearing about his friend's condition. He prayed that Gaara would be able to recover from his coma sooner.

"Ok, light the mood everyone." Tsunade barked and stood up. Everyone wondered what she was doing. She jumped up and went towards Naruto and gave a chakra enhanced punch in his gut. Everyone's eyes widened seeing her move. Kakashi tried to intercept her but it was too late and he cursed '_damn it! I can't reach her_.' Naruto's friends shut their eyes and waited for the impact. But they didn't hear anything that indicated someone got hurt. They opened their eyes and their eyes widened in shock as they saw Tsunade's fist passed through the blond as if he was a ghost. The legendary sannin herself became shocked. She knew Naruto would have dodged her punch, but this? This is ridiculous. The Naruto she punched started to vanish in front of their eyes and completely disappeared. They heard a chuckle and everyone looked at the door and saw that Naruto was leaning on the door frame.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…_Ba-chan_! Your punch won't work on me anymore."

Shino and Kakashi narrowed their eyes in suspicion more so Kakashi than Shino. Kakashi had seen similar ability two years ago with one and only Uchiha Madara. But he kept his thought to himself.

"An afterimage?" Tsunade asked confusingly. But Kakashi interrupted saying

"Actually Hokage-sama, it wasn't an afterimage."

Naruto chuckled knowingly and praised, "Oho…looks like Kakashi-sensei realized what I did." Everyone started murmuring discussing what would it be.

"Then what is it Naruto?" Sakura voiced her question.

Naruto gazed at his teammate and answered smiling, "Space-time technique Sakura-_chan_. As Kakashi-sensei said it wasn't an afterimage but complete manipulation of space and time. Since he has witnessed a similar ability years ago when we were fighting that Tobi guy or should I say Uchiha Madara." He smirked looking at their faces.

Everyone became shocked. No one ever thought Naruto of people would become a master of space-time technique. Only people in the history known of using space-time technique were Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama and Namikaze Minato aka Yondaime Hokage. And now one more person was added in the list.

"But it seems like your technique is different from that of Madara, because it doesn't even look like that" Shino expressed his logic.

"Yeah come to think of it, it doesn't seem like that technique. Why is that Naruto?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked agreeing with his partner.

Naruto sighed and gestured to everyone to take a seat. He himself again sat down on his previous seat and answered,

"Because Kiba, it's a different jutsu. Do you honestly think that I can create a jutsu which is cast through a Sharingan do you? If that were the case, I could have created every Mangekyou Sharingan jutsus to rub it against Sasuke hehehehe…" he chuckled evilly. Everyone sweat dropped.

Kiba rubbed his nose and nodded, "Yeah that could have been awesome."

"Anyway, I guess everyone has questions right?" Naruto asked looking at everyone.

"Where have you been for one and a half years?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"I knew it will be your first question ba-chan." Said the blond grinning at her but took a deep breath, "Ok, if you really want to know. I went to the land of whirlpool."

Everyone's eyes widened except for the younger generation. Tsunade shouted, "**What?** You were so near us and we didn't even find you? What the hell?"

Naruto chuckled seeing her reaction. He knew he was near Kaminari no Kuni because land of whirlpool isn't far from Kumo.

"Relax ba-chan, I will explain everything and it will become crystal clear why you all people couldn't find me." Everyone calmed down and relaxed. Naruto sighed and leaned on his chair and explained, "Ok, first I must tell you how I know the road to land of Whirlpool. Actually I have been there with Jiraiya-sensei before for training. Ero-sennin had many hidden safe houses in various parts of the world. So he had a safe house even in the Uzushiogakure no Sato (_Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides_). At that time I didn't even know that it was my mom's home village. No don't ask me how I found out about my mother." He warned everyone sternly. Everyone closed their mouths.

"Anyway, since the Uzumaki clan was famous for their sealing techniques, they had erected a chakra barrier surrounding the village. It is still there even the village is in ruins. But the barrier doesn't prevent others to enter, instead it prevents chakra leak. Means if you enter through the barrier, no one will be able to sense you, not even a highly skilled sensory-type ninjas. Also, I suppressed my chakra. The barrier also prevents the reverse summoning."

Realization drowned to everyone faces as he explained how he vanished from everyone's radar. Nobody ever thought that the Uzumaki clan had erected a barrier surrounding their village.

"So, I lived in the safe house established by Ero-sennin there for six months polishing my skills and controlling my use of Kyuubi's power. You see Jiraiya-sensei was a very clever man. When I was in the safe house, I found a letter from him addressed to me in case he died. In the letter he said that there was a secret room in the safe house where he locked up his skills and different techniques written in scrolls. I found the room after searching thoroughly and to my amazement, everything from taijutsu scrolls to fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, history was there. He had collected many things from his travels. So he hid them in the hideout. He also said that since he himself could not master every technique there, he saved them for the 'Child of Prophecy'. He knew that the prophesied child would require the skills to defeat big enemies. So for me, it was a gold mine. I started learning the things from the library. But there was a fundamental problem there," Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and continued his explanation-

"Everybody knows that Ero-sennin was skilled in sealing techniques right? But for a Uzumaki his skills would be mediocre at best. So, for me it was not satisfactory. I was already skilled in that art and so I knew it was not enough. I started searching for people who would teach me. But in the Uzushio ruins, I hadn't encountered a single soul. It was very disappointing. But I didn't give up. An idea struck me then." He paused for some time.

"What idea?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. Naruto looked at her and answered, "Since Uzushio was the land of Uzumaki clan there must be some sort of library there to teach younger generation. With renewed hope, I searched for it and yet again I got lucky."

He smiled slightly remembering the event. He perfectly remembered how he put one finger on the ground and sent a sound vibration, how he received the disturbance under the ground. It all thanks to Jiraiya who taught him the trick. It was perfect for scouting and finding enemies.

"The library," he continued, "it was completely submerged inside the ground in the middle of the ruins. I dug out every scroll and carried them to my safe house. To my utmost joy, it was what I've been searching for. The whole basis of sealing techniques from beginners to SS-rank fuuin jutsus was written there. With my shadow clones, I have able to master the rare art and I truly felt that I belong to Uzumaki clan now. After that I polished my already increased skills. I created new seals to help me train. After one year of training, I thought of returning back. But thought it was not the right time and so I destroyed the base and walked out of the ruins and started traveling becoming a bounty hunter. Like Jiraiya-sensei I also traveled to rare lands gaining more experience alongside with training. Another half years passed and I got report that the fourth ninja war had become intense and the both party went on front lines. So I could not stop myself that I was the opportunity for me to finish off Madara once and for all. I immediately set off towards Mizu no Kuni where you guys were fighting and the rest you all know what happened."

"Although I failed to kill Madara." Naruto mumbled to himself and scowled. Everyone in the room was amazed at the tale. They realized what an adventure Naruto had set himself to become this strong.

'_So that's what happened. But that still doesn't explain certain things._' Tsunade thought.

'_Che the yellow flash created a troublesome brat!_' the Tsuchikage thought.

'_What does he meant by the child of prophecy? I thought Fourth Hokage was the destined child._' Raikage thought confusingly. He had heard from Jiraiya that Minato was the child. But he completely discarded the thought after he had died. '_But come to think of it, he said he is the child of prophecy when he disappeared from here one and a half years ago. Could it be…?_'

'_Such an amazing child. He is so innocent and strong at the same time._' Mizukage Mei contemplated. '_I wasn't there when the kid had disappeared. But I heard that Raikage-sama prevented him to go to the battlefield_,' she thought.

'_Minato-sensei, he is truly your son. He truly has surpassed you_.' Kakashi thought.

'_Naruto-kun, you are so amazing._' Hinata thought blushing like a tomato.

'_Who would have thought Naruto would become this._' Sakura thought. '_I never imagined Naruto would be able to surpass Sasuke-kun, but I was wrong. Guess it was loss at my part._'

'_Our class dead-last became the strongest. Unbelievable!_' Ino thought. '_Heh..guess I got my new idol._'

'_He truly outclassed us._' Kiba thought trembling.

'_Troublesome_' guess who?

'…_._'

'Munch…munch'

'_I've gotta see his weapon. People are saying that his sword can seal things. That's so cool._' Tenten was daydreaming.

'_Perhaps he really will be able to change the Hyuuga._' Neji thought.

'_This Naruto kid really is something._' Kankuro thought.

'…' Temari was at a lost for words.

"**Yosh, Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brighter than our Gai-sensei. We must train ourselves even harder to keep up with Naruto-kun's springtime of youth.**" Lee shouted punching upwards with an enthusiasm.

"**Yosh, Lee you are right.**" Gai also nodded.

Everyone sweat dropped. Naruto looked at everyone and saw everyone was thinking. So he again leaned on his chair and waited patiently for a reaction. When he heard Lee and Gai shouting and chuckled, yes same old bushy-brows.

Tsunade then coughed and turned everyone's attention towards her. She said, "Yes, well we got what we wanted. But that still does no explain how you used the Hiraishin even before going to Uzushio. Jiraiya can't teach you that because he didn't know the jutsu."

"And people call me an idiot." Naruto remarked darkly. "Haven't you people realized anything yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"What? What are you talking about?" the Raikage argued heatedly.

Naruto sighed, "Isn't it weird that when I barely able to defeat Kakashi-sensei after I returned with Jiraiya-sensei, yet I was able to defeat Pain whom Jiraiya-sensei wasn't able to defeat in battle?"

Everyone got confused. "But we thought you won because you were using Sage Mode." Tsunade asked.

"And Jiraiya-sensei also was using Sage Mode, isn't it?" Naruto argued back.

That got everyone shocked look. They never thought that even Jiraiya was using Sage Mode and got defeated. Nobody had any answers to that. They really didn't think about that.

"You see, Jiraiya-sensei taught me everything he knew. I rarely showed what I had learned from him after our return to Konoha. At that time, I was stronger than Kakashi-sensei but I never showed my true skills before. I always held back in fight. So it was natural that Jiraiya-sensei would teach me the Hiraishin no Jutsu seeing that it was my dad's prized jutsu. Actually sensei didn't teach me but gave me the scroll. Before that he had taught me sealing techniques and I already surpassed him in the art at that time. So I was able to decode the technique and learned it. But I never ever used it in battles."

Everyone was slacked jawed after hearing this. That explained why Naruto was able to beat Pain who destroyed Konoha single handedly.

"That's a lot to take in." Tsunade muttered.

"I guess."

The four Kages sighed and nodded to each others. Tsunade looked at everyone except the fellow Kages and ordered, "We Kages need to discuss something. So everyone, leave the room except for you Kakashi and Gai."

"Also Shizune, send in Nara Shikaku and Kitsuchi-san, we need them here." Tsunade also butted in. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded and others walked out of the room.

* * *

**Three hours later-**

The allied shinobi headquarter of the main base was filled with important figures of the whole elemental nation except for the Daimyos since they were sent to a secluded location for protection. So far there were no casualties of the Feudal Lords. The Mizukage Mei Terumi was in charge of the protection. But the war needed her in the main base so she gave the task to her right hand man Ao along with Genma and Aoba from Konoha. The main building was occupied by the Kages except the Kazekage, Mifune, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Kitsuchi, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai and other important people. In the centre pad, there stood a person. Upon closer inspection, you could tell that he was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

The Kages had seated surrounding him in a round table. Naruto had a bored look in his face. His friends were standing in the far end of the room in the backside of the Kages.

"Can you tell me already what this is about?" Naruto asked impatiently since he didn't know what was going on. When he was chatting with his friends, he was suddenly called to report to the headquarters. He was told to present at the meeting. Naruto was wearing a dark black long sleeveless shirt with red highlights in the back and the Uzumaki spiral in the back. He was wearing blue shinobi pants with black sandals. He was wearing his Konoha hitae-ate on the neck and his hair was fallen down.

The Kages looked at each other and nodded. Raikage A gestured to Tsunade and said, "He is your shinobi. You take care of it."

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head and muttered to himself, "Well after today, he will not only be a Konoha shinobi but the whole shinobi world." She looked at Naruto as he looked at her contently waiting for a response. She cleared her throat and said with professional voice, "Konoha shinobi Uzumaki Naruto, we have decided to what to do with you."

'_What the hell is she talking about?_' thought the blond, '_but I gotta listen to her, it seems important._' Tsunade continued, "We all saw what you are capable of with our own eyes and there is no doubt that you are by far the strongest shinobi alive today. We are not shamed to admit that we are weaker than you. At first we thought you would have ruined the war if we let you fight. Because we knew that Madara was watching an opportunity to bypass our measure and capture you. At that time, you were not strong like today as we had witnessed the capture of Killer Bee."

Naruto listened intently as she explained, "Because we didn't listen to you, we faced a terrible crisis. So from today, no more holding back. We are not gonna use you as some kind of weapon but as a fellow shinobi. From today you are allowed to fight in the war alongside with the fellow shinobi."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock except for the known people. Naruto for most part was silent and stood there calmly waiting her to finish her. He knew there were more, so he waited patiently.

"There's more isn't it?" Naruto asked.

'_Kid is smart_' smirked the Raikage as he watched the posture of the young jinchuriki. Tsunade smiled and said, "You have become smarter. Yes there is more. We decided that you should lead the allied army. Means we nominated you as the Allied Shinobi Alliance's Commander General."

Now this is something that greatly surprised Naruto. His eyes were as big as dinner plates. He didn't think they would choose him to be the commander general. He didn't think he will be able to do it cause he knew he hadn't lead a single team before.

"What? But…but I haven't lead a single team before…I don't think I'm qualified." Naruto protested. "Naruto" Tsunade reassured, "We all know that you are inexperienced in leading a team, but I think it is for the best. It has never been done before. Since you have the habit of surprising people, what not to think that you will surprise us by leading the whole shinobi forces? We need to gamble, because there isn't any shinobi who is capable or strong enough to lead the armies. Since the comatose of Gaara, we haven't found any person perfect for the job, but after your display, we have no doubt that you will be able to do it. Kakashi here can recommend for you that you have the power. He believes in you, Jiraiya believed in you and more importantly I believe in you. So don't hesitate. Naruto become the person you were meant to become. It is your destiny."

'_Because you are the child of prophecy_' thought the old lady and cried silently. Naruto can clearly see her tears and he could not be any happier. He had also tears in his eyes in emotion. His vibrant blue eyes became more emotional. His friends were smiling broadly from the back. He smiled and thought, '_thank you ba-chan_'.

"So do you except Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsuchikage Ohnoki asked the young warrior.

Naruto wiped his tears and stood facing the Kages and answered proudly, "I, Uzumaki Naruto hereby accept the position of Commander General of the Allied Shinobi Forces. I promise that I will lead the army to a golden era and win the war and bring peace to the ninja world. This is a promise of a lifetime."

Everyone cheered with loud applause and claps. He looked at everyone and saw them clapping and wiping their tears. Tsunade was smiling broadly; Kakashi was smiling in his famous 'U' smile and giving him a thumbs up. All of his friends were yelling and congratulating him.

"**Yosh, Naruto-kun has achieved his most youthfulness of his springtime of youth. We mustn't diminish our flames of youth to reach Naruto-kun's level of youthfulness.**" Lee shouted with fire in his eyes and a long stream of tears.

"**That's right Lee. We must increase our youthfulness to catch up with Naruto. If I can't do that, I will run whole the world with my hands, if I can't do that..**" Gai stated but got interrupted by Tenten as she snapped, "**Oh shut up**. Ohhh..this is so embarrassing." She moaned.

"Let them Tenten" Neji said.

Everyone laughed at their enthusiasm. Raikage watched their interaction. Watching them, he remembered his and Bee's relationship. They were the strongest tag team of Kumo until that bastard had captured his adopted brother. He couldn't get the chance to give Bee the special 'something' that Minato spoke of. He didn't figure out before the capture of Bee, if he had figured out Bee would have been alive today. But he shook his head to get rid of depressing thoughts and looked at the child before him. He really started to believe that this boy is the chosen one. Perhaps this is the boy's mysterious power that everyone spoke of. To change the view of others.

'_Perhaps this boy really is the child of prophecy. Perhaps he really will be able bring peace and order to this war torn world._'

* * *

**Storyteller's P.O.V.-**

The fourth great shinobi war became more intense as time went on. Many important shinobis lost their life in the battlefield. This war became most brutal and cruel of all the shinobi wars and the only war that killed of more than half of the shinobis of the entire world. Not only shinobi died in the brutal war, civilian villages also suffered very large casualties alongside with the Daimyos.

After our favorite jinchuriki joined the allied forces, Madara's forces had become more active than anything. They started doing any means possible to give them the favor such as placing spies among the medical tents and transforming dead shinobis and placing them among the allied ninjas. Though Naruto had killed off the Zetsu clones, but Madara had others means of creating more clones and they seemed to be becoming more powerful as time went on. Even without Kabuto, Madara gained the knowledge of Edo Tensei and used to revive many unknown ninjas from history. As he himself knew many people from his time and was able to revive them. Some of them were very powerful and their skill level ranged from Kakashi's level to Kage level. Then there was the ninja who was known as the '**God of Sharingan**' among the Uchiha. The man was said to posses the most matured Sharingan though he didn't gain the Mangekyo, but his Sharingan said to rival even Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara himself admitted that his normal Sharingan eyes paled compared to his. The man was none other than previous head of the Uchiha clan before Madara and his and Izuna's father, Uchiha Mikami.

The man alongside with the other revived Kages wreck havoc in the battlefield. Among them the '**Wind Lord of Dessert**' was also present. They had wiped out two complete battalions- Shikamaru's squad and Kakashi's squad though Shikamaru survived having lost an arm and an eye. But Kakashi wasn't so lucky; he lost his Sharingan and was in the verge of dying. He was brought back in the medical tents and the Godaime Hokage personally supervised his well being. Reports stated that the legendary '**Copy Ninja**' would not be able to survive.

If it wasn't for Naruto's hasty rescue, Kakashi and Shikamaru would have been dead. Though Naruto regretted not being able to save his sensei sooner but vowed to avenge him. The only squad that had lost minimal casualties was Naruto's squad. Even though Naruto was commander general, he was assigned to a squad which he led. Even though the squad four was commander general's to lead, Naruto made it a separate squad under Shikamaru and Temari. In the battle between the immortals and two squad, Temari was absent as she was tending to Gaara's injuries as the Kazekage gained consciousness. But unfortunately, Gaara was unable to go to the battlefield ever again as his chakra coils had been severely damaged. Gaara almost lost his sanity thinking that he became useless as he would not be able to protect his loved ones ever again. For the first time, the ice cold Gaara cried in emotion. The other Kage could not help but sympathize him but vowed to protect what Gaara left behind. Naruto himself promised his friend that he will do everything in his power to change the shinobi world.

Four months passed, the headquarters got report that Madara had appeared in the battlefield with his strange summon alongside with Uchiha Sasuke. It was the time Naruto had been waiting for. He himself led his great squad of army alongside with three Kages- Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage in the battlefield. Tsunade was in charge of the headquarters along with Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi. Everyone thought this was it, the ultimate battle that will decide the fate of the world.

When our heroes reached the battlefield, they encountered a strange sight. There were thousands of undead armies ready for them but there was no sign of Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke. The undead armies were lead by the four revived Kages and the Uchiha Mikami. The strange thing was that there were present some familiar faces in the undead armies. Such as Uchiha Itachi, Nagato and many other familiar shinobi.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.- **

"**What is the meaning of this?**" Raikage yelled in anger as he stood in front of huge army of undead. He had thought that together they will fight Madara and defeat the abomination once and for all. But the situation hadn't changed a bit. There was no sign of Madara anywhere. So what's going on? If Madara wasn't there then where was he?

"We meet again Uzumaki Naruto." Uchiha Mikami said smirking. "I don't approve of my son's actions but I can't turn back now. This jutsu that bonded me can't be broken unless I am being sealed." The father of Uchiha Madara hadn't wanted to be brought back nor did he like what his son was doing. But he was someone's puppet and even if he didn't want to he would have to fight.

"Yes, I also don't like it. But guess I have no choice in the matter." Naruto replied calmly to the undead Uchiha. Then he looked at Itachi and Nagato and shook his head. He sighed and said, "So you were also brought back heh..Itachi-san, Nagato."

Itachi came forward and replied in an emotionless voice, "It's seems Naruto-kun. Though Pain and I was thinking why we weren't used previously. With our visual powers we can do anything."

"Don't flatter yourself Itachi. You and I both know that we can't defeat Naruto even with our doujutsu. He is that strong. I even heard that he defeated the Rikudou Sennin single-handedly and my powers pale compared to the Sennin." Nagato admitted as he came forward with difficulty as his legs were useless. His snow white hair flew in the wind.

"I know" Itachi remarked. "Though I'm curious how strong is Sasuke now compared to Naruto-kun."

"Itachi-san I'm fully prepared to take all of Sasuke's hatred. But I also admit that he will have to die by my hands if he truly insists on going after Konoha. I hope you don't mind." Naruto replied and eye smiled to Itachi as if he was joking.

Itachi's emotionless red eyes flickered for a moment and then turned into the Mangekyo form. He looked at the blond with the same emotionless eyes and replied, "You do what you need to do for Konoha Naruto-kun. If Sasuke is truly a lost cost then I don't mind you killing him." and then Itachi prepared for battle.

"Then it's settled." Naruto exclaimed then he again said, "Raikage-jisan, you take care of the Sandaime Raikage; Mei-san take care of Nidaime Mizukage and gramps you take care of your previous Kage and your mentor. If you people don't mind, I will take care of the rest." The three Kages nodded as there was nothing to argue about. They knew that the young jinchuriki could take care of himself and he wasn't the commader general for nothing.

(_A/N- Like I previously said, I will only describe the fight between Naruto and the undead army. I will explain other fights in flashback of their own_)

The three Kages disappeared to take on their respective targets. The three respective undead Kages also realized the meaning and disappeared to fight.

Meanwhile Naruto took a ready stance and took a deep breath and prepared for battle. He gestured to the armies to come. The undead armies yelled battle cries and charged forward to meet him head on except for the most powerful ones. He noticed by using his sensory abilities that there were two thousand undead shinobis there. Naruto waited the ninjas to come to a definite distance and when they reached 30 meters in front him. He muttered

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

A huge cloud of smoke erupted from the area and covered everything up. When the cloud settled everyone's eyes were in dinner plates seeing so many shadow clones. From the clouds exact two thousand shadow clone emerged and also charged at the undead armies. The clones took out their respective swords and collided with the undead shinobis and then began the ultimate battle between the undead and clone.

The original Naruto looked at the battle with fascination as his clones started cutting through the undead. He looked at the others who were not fighting looking at the battle with wide eyed look. He smirked knowingly and slowly unsheathed his sealing sword. He took the sword in a reverse grip and suddenly vanished from his spot. He suddenly appeared in between the Kage level undead surprising them and kicked everyone with tremendous force. Huge dust cloud erupted from the impact and every shinobi flew back several meters with speed like a jet and collided with rocks and trees.

Uchiha Mikami shook his head and looked at the blond shinobi with surprise written in his face. In his lifetime he had met very powerful ninjas, he had seen his son achieving the ultimate Sharingan and many things but never in his lifetime had he seen any shinobi move this fast. His Sharingan hadn't been able to predict the blonde's movements at all and the kick was surprisingly powerful for a young warrior like him. He also was surprised by the shear number of clones that he produced. It seemed that rumors were true after all; this young man really had defeated the father of all shinobis.

Uchiha Itachi and Nagato couldn't believe in their eyes seeing Naruto's speed. They never thought the Kyuubi jinchuriki would become this fast in a short amount of time. They heard rumors that the blond had surpassed the yellow flash in speed but they thought it was just a rumor. But seeing his speed, they had no doubt that the blond had become the fastest shinobi world had ever produced.

Naruto looked at everyone waiting for any response. He suddenly ducked in an impossible angle as a strike passed over his head. He kicked the assailant in the ribs and the ninja's bone broke. The assailant skidded to a halt and again charged and muttered

**Tsubaki no Mai** (Dance of the Chemelia)

Naruto started dodging in a very erratic movement as the assailant also attacked in a very strange pattern. After a few seconds Naruto tired of being dodging suddenly vanished from his spot and appeared behind the ninja and punched him in the face with an enormous force. The enemy ninja flew back several meters and collided with a huge rock destroying it. He again stood up and said irritated

"No one has ever managed to break my bones with a single punch until now. What are you?"

"I remember you. You are one of the Orochimaru's ninja who helped Sasuke escape. Your name is Kimimaro isn't it? One of the Kaguya clan." Naruto asked pointing at Kimimaro. "Yes, I am. And you are that orange wearing ninja who was chasing Sasuke-sama isn't it?" he threw back the word to Naruto.

Naruto scowled, "Heh..that doesn't matter anymore."

**Fuuton: Tatsumaki Bakuha** (Wind Element: Tornado Explosion)

The Shodaime Kazekage yelled out his attack as a massive tornado formed surrounding Naruto. The tornado was so huge that its tip was touching the ground and it was touching the sky as if it was created from heaven. The tornado was spinning in very high speeds and started to distort as if it was losing control.

"That's the beauty of the jutsu. People always underestimate the true power of the technique. At first they assume that the technique is losing control and it will dissipate but that's where the main function occurs. It explodes with a tremendous flash and destroys the opponent in an instant. Nobody had survived the technique." The Kazekage explained.

In between the huge spinning wind, Naruto stood calmly and muttered darkly to himself, "Tsk..as if this level of wind jutsu will hurt me. I will show you the true power of wind."

He suddenly swung his sword in an X-formation and cut the huge tornado in six pieces and immediately the technique became unstable and dissipated. Everyone's especially the Kazekage's eyes widened seeing his technique got defeated so easily.

Naruto again vanished and appeared in front of the Shodaime Kazekage and shoved a Rasengan in his belly. He flew back and skidded to a halt. Naruto again disappeared and reappeared behind the Yondaime Kazekage and swung his sword cutting him in half. The undead Kazekage disintegrated instantly leaving behind a dead shinobi.

Everyone was stunned silent seeing him destroying a Kage level shinobi with little difficulty. Naruto wasted no time as he again vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the Nidaime Raikage and tried to do the same as the Kazekage. But the Raikage was prepared so he avoided being cut in half but lost an arm. His arm disintegrated instantly.

**Amaterasu**

**Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)

Itachi and Nagato cast their respective technique in conjugation simultaneously towards Naruto. Amaterasu flames got more speed by the power of gravitational push and instantly burnt the area where Naruto was standing. When the flames died down, they saw that the spot was empty.

"Talk about fast." Nagato muttered but instantly flew back several meters in the impact of a kick as Naruto appeared behind him. Then Naruto faced Itachi and charged. Itachi ducked in an uppercut from Naruto and sent a roundhouse kick. Naruto blocked it with his bare hands and tried punching with his remaining hand. Itachi bent in an impossible angle and jumped back somersaulting. He stopped and suddenly dodged left as a high heel kick impacted on the ground destroying the area. Itachi wasn't so lucky as he flew back several meters from the shockwave of the impact. Huge dust cloud erupted from the ground as the ground broke in thousands of pieces.

Uchiha Mikami dashed towards the dust cloud and found his opponent as Naruto was standing there looking towards Itachi. He skillfully went towards the cloud and hid behind it. He suddenly appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him in the head with a kunai. But it disappeared in a cloud of smoke indicating that it was a shadow clone. His eyes widened in surprise but had to block a kick but the impact was so great that he flew away from the dust clouds and impacted with a huge boulder.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)

Nagato's hand blurred in hand seals and slammed on the ground. The symbol of summoning technique showed and a huge cloud of smoke erupted and from there three huge animals came out. First one was a huge rhino with a very sharp horn with Rinnegan eyes, second was a huge chameleon and the third was bird that shrieked and flew towards Naruto with high speeds.

Naruto smirked seeing the familiar summons and closed his eyes. As soon as the bird was at the verge of colliding him Naruto put his right arm in front him and he stopped the bird at its beak with his palm. A huge shockwave blew away as his hand stopped the huge bird. Everyone became slacked jawed seeing that. Naruto then threw the bird upwards and instantly vanished from his spot and appeared in front of the bird and punched it on its beak. The bird's head exploded in a shower of blood as it died and instantly dispelled.

Then he again disappeared with a yellow flash and appeared atop of the huge rhino. He slammed his hand on the head of the beast and some seals appeared. The rhino's head also exploded and instantly it dispelled.

Uchiha Itachi watched the blond from a distance as he tried to pinpoint his Amaterasu at the target. But his eyes could not even see the blonde's movements as Naruto was moving too fast for his eyes to predict and anticipate his next movements. '_he is so fast that I couldn't even look at his eyes. Is this even possible?_" Itachi mentally thought and could not help but become amazed. "_we need to distract him if I even want to trap him in the __**Tsukuyomi**__._" He thought.

He watched as Naruto again vanished from his spot and appeared some distance away blurring in hand seals. He quickly saw the hand seals and realized that Naruto was aiming a wind attack. He quickly got a plan as he also blurred in hand seals and stopped at the 'tora' hand seal

**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)

Itachi quickly blew a huge fireball towards Naruto as Naruto was ready to fire his respective jutsu.

**Suiton: Kaihodan** (Water Style: Pressure Cannon)

To complete opposite of Itachi's believe Naruto blew a jet stream of huge water towards the chameleon ignoring Itachi's attack. The water cannon tore through Itachi's jutsu like butter through knife and collided with the animal and the chameleon split into half as the water tore through it. Huge amount of steam rose as Itachi and Naruto's jutsu collided. Itachi looked at the steam with his Mangekyo Sharingan ablaze and started formulating another plan. '_at this rate, I will have to use __**Susanoo**_' Itachi thought bitterly.

Naruto also looked at the steam and stood there calmly. He had completely destroyed the three summons that Nagato used and again waited for another attack. He had purposely led Itachi to think that he was aiming a wind attack but he put his last seal after Itachi fired his fireball. He knew Itachi was gonna use the same fire style attack Uchiha's were famous of.

When the steam slowly cleared, Naruto looked around as saw that his opponents had surrounded him. He saw that the Shodaime Kazekage was blazing with some kind of wind armor, Uchiha Mikami was doing some unfamiliar hand seals and Nagato was enchanting some strange words. Naruto waited patiently to see what they were up to.

**Enton: Karasu no Honoo** (Inferno Style: Blaze of Crows)

The father of Uchiha Madara blew massive flames of black fire as the flames got together and formed a bunch of crows and flew towards Naruto in high speeds.

"NO WAY" Naruto and Itachi muttered in shock seeing the massive black fire attack. Itachi was most shocked out of everyone as he thought that only a Mangekyo Sharingan can shoot out black flames. He had never ever thought that there was an element of black flames that can be used without the Mangekyo.

Naruto looked at the crows that were made of black flames in surprise and fascination. As the crows neared him he immediately flickered from his place and started dodging in great skills. The crows that missed their target collided with the ground creating massive explosions and the whole area got covered in black fire. But unfortunately every crow missed the target as Naruto was too quick in his feet to catch him off guard. They need faster ninjutsus to have any affect on him.

Naruto looked at the craters made by the black flame crows and muttered in amazement, "Sugoi…such cool attack. Even Amaterasu will pale compared to this."

"Heh..this is nothing. But I'm the only one who can use the inferno style fire ninjutsu." Uchiha Mikami answered from his place, "That's why I was nicknamed as the **Enton no Mikami **(Mikami of Inferno Style) in my lifetime."

Itachi's eyes widened hearing the name. He pointed at the elder Uchiha shakily and uttered, "Yo-you are the **Enton no Mikami**? I have never thought that you were real. Your name was written in the pendant of Uchiha shrine and I had read about you. I can't believe I'm seeing the real inferno master." He started to lose his cool as more and more he explained.

"Yeah I also heard that name in the past." The Shodaime Kazekage said from a long silence. "I also heard that the true progenitor of the Uchiha clan was Uchiha Mikami not Uchiha Madara. I had heard rumors that Uchiha Mikami was the one who proposed the idea of Konoha or hidden villages to the Senju leader. But the Senju leader refused the proposition but his son Senju Hashirama liked the idea very much and took the proposition to Madara after he became the leader." Then he looked at the elder Uchiha and asked, "Is it true that you really proposed the idea?"

The Uchiha leader's red Sharingan eyes started spinning in high speeds giving him a defying aura and he muttered darkly, "I don't know what rumors you have heard but it is true. I proposed it to my most hated enemy Senju Tokarama. But that power hungry bastard never listened. '_sigh_' so that cute little Hashirama established the concept of hidden villages huh. I had hoped Madara to establish a good relation with the Senju clan but" he took a deep sigh and muttered slowly, "he was too consumed in darkness."

Everyone's eyes widened hearing him say that he was the one who had proposed the idea of Konoha. Naruto was beyond shocked at the revelation. He realized that he was standing in front of the true leader of noble Uchiha clan and the first ever to think the idea of hidden villages. Without him, there would have been no Konoha, no Suna or anything at all. They would still be fighting in clan wars, they would have never heard of the legends of the Hokages, legend of the Legendary Sannin or anything. This man in front of him was the one who gave those possibilities and everyone should thank the man as he was the one who truly initiated the world to true peace. He should have been in history books and should be a great legend on his own. That bastard Madara! He also took out his father's name from history books. Now Naruto became more resolved to destroy that abomination once and for all with all his might.

The true progenitor of Uchiha clan closed his eyes and then yelled in a very aerie and dark voice, "**Now I will show you why my nickname was given as so**" and opened his eyes as his three tomoes started spinning more rapidly. A massive shockwave erupted from his spot and everyone protected their eyes from the dust cloud and blast of the shockwave. When the cloud somewhat cleared everyone saw that there was huge black entity that covered the elder Uchiha giving a terrible vibe. The sky started darkening from the power of the entity.

Itachi and Naruto's eyes started shaking as more and more of the entity started revealing through the dust clouds. When the dust cloud cleared completely, seeing the thing shook Itachi and Naruto to their core.

"**WHAT?"**

to be continued-

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think. Is it entertaining or boring? So comment what you think. The next chapter will probably the end the flashback arc.**

**Next chapter will come a little late because of my laziness and new classes.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Secret Of The Sharingan

**A/N- Sorry about the misunderstanding of the Sharingan in this chapter. I have changed some things in this chap. You can find out by reading it. I'm an idiot for not looking through the manga before posting a chapter like this. Rereading the chapter I found the mistake I made with this chapter and I apologize for it. Sorry about that.**

**I recommend you people to read the first chapter to clear some things if you have not understood some of the things I described here.**

**_Vizard or whoever you are_: Naruto isn't show off, he is just testing his powers against the famous ninjas. He doesn't know the abilities of the others. Even if knew Nagato and some of Itachi's techniques, he has no knowledge about Uchiha Mikami, so he isn't charging headfirst like an idiot. Even if he is very powerful, he isn't invincible that he can end the war in milliseconds. The speed technique has its limitations and I will describe it in upcoming chapters. Every technique has weakness and that jutsu is no different from it. Just read and enjoy. Don't try to flame it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or trying to claim it from Kishi.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_**Secret of the Sharingan**_

* * *

**From previous chapter-**

"**WHAT?"**

Naruto and Itachi shouted in shock seeing the thing in front of them. Itachi's eyes were big as saucers and eyes were shaking. This thing, in front of him shook his very foundation of the capabilities of Uchiha. Is this even possible to harness so much power through just normal Sharingan?

"Susanoo?" Naruto muttered slowly in shock. Not only it is the same entity he had seen with Sasuke but also resembles somewhat the Rikudou Sennin's figure. The Susanoo was completely covered with black flames. No! This was not covered with black flames, the thing was made of black flames and around the neck of the Susanoo shows the ornament Rikudou Sennin wore 'The Magatama Beads'.

"H-how is t-this even possible?" Itachi said with shock, "This is completely beyond my comprehension. Without the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

The Shodaime Kazekage looked at Naruto and Itachi confusingly. He couldn't figure out why these two were reacting like that? What's so special about the entity that Uchiha summoned? He only knew that thing was named Susanoo and Uchiha Izuna was capable of summoning it.

The elderly Uchiha smirked at the reaction of Itachi and Naruto. He knew it was completely different from what they've seen so far. Even his son Madara didn't get the chance to witness the thing that gave him the nickname. Unlike his son, he had been able to decode some of the secret things from the pendant of Uchiha shrine because of his most matured Sharingan.

"The thing is," slowly the elderly Uchiha explained gaining all attentions towards him, "every Uchiha has the power to use the Enton and the techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan without activating it. So tell me, my young warriors…have any of you ever heard of the 'Night Ravens of the Black Sun'?" he questioned looking specifically at Itachi with his calculating eyes.

Everyone including Naruto shook their heads indicating it No. But Itachi's eyes showed a completely different story. His face had a surprised look in it. Nagato was also surprised hearing the name.

"Looks like someone recognized my meaning behind those words." Uchiha Mikami exclaimed as he looked at Itachi's face. "So what are your conclusions hum..? Itachi-kun?"

Itachi remained silent as he had no words to describe how he put these. He had nowhere to start. "Oi..Itachi-san! What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked as he didn't like this any bit. He came here to fight damn it! These useless things are delaying him more. He was getting frustrated.

"The Night Ravens," Itachi began, "the Night Ravens are the legendary summons that comes to those Uchihas who are worthy of it. I have read about it in the shrine and it was written as 'those who know the secret behind the Night Ravens, knows the full power of the Sharingan.' Actually I still don't understand the meaning behind those words." He admitted and looked at the eyes of the Uchiha progenitor and asked, "Perhaps you will enlighten us?"

The black haired Uchiha elder turned off his Susanoo as it was feeding on his chakra constantly. He also turned off his Sharingan eyes as he didn't think it will be necessary to remain it activated at the time of explanation. He looked at the younger Uchiha and smiled and said, "Ok, if that's what you want."

"Ok, just like Itachi-kun explained, the Night Ravens are the legendary summons. Actually, the night ravens are one of the oldest legendary summons existing in the world. It was also one of the personal summons of the Rikudou Sennin along with the Phoenix. These summons were practically given by the sennin to his eldest son as a gift. Since then it has been the summoning contract of the Uchiha clan. But I'm afraid we have stop a moment." Everyone got in thinking.

"So, some of you might think, if the night ravens were really the summoning contract of the Uchiha clan then why can't any Uchiha is able to summon it? And the answer is yes and no. Just as here Itachi-kun has said, night ravens only allows them to sign their name who are worthy of summoning it. Means only a true Uchiha can summon it and the Uchiha who signs the Raven contract learns the true potential of the Sharingan. As time went by, the Night Raven summoners started to disappear from the history of Uchiha clan because slowly slowly the clan started gaining arrogance. So Night Ravens were started to disappear from the minds of people."

Mikami paused for some time and looked at the listeners face and saw realization dawned on everyone's faces. He smirked slightly and then said, "Looks like you have started to piece it together." Gaining all the attention to himself. "Yes, I'm one of the summoners of the Night Ravens and from them; I've learnt the true power of Sharingan."

Everyone nodded. "But I've yet to explain the theory behind the Sharingan and the Night Ravens. You people must think what's so special about those night ravens that put them Rikudou Sennin's personal summons' list right?" He took a deep breath and started his explanation, "Actually…the Night Ravens have a very special ability. The ability to harness the Yin and Yang. Just like the toads knew how to harness Natural energy, the ravens have the ability to harness the whole basis of chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing him say that just like the toads, there were other summons which can harness the Yin and Yang. Come to think of it, he did remember once the elder sage of Myobokuzan saying something about the great power of the eye and solar eclipse. Does this have to do something with the night ravens?

"According to the shrine written by Rikudou Sennin, the Rinnegan eyes are the eyes of manipulation of Yin and Yang. And the shrine said that the sage's elder son inherited the sage's eyes and powerful spiritual energy. So his elder son must have been able to harness some power of Yin and Yang. The Night Raven said that an Uchiha's true ability lies with the ability to harness the power of Yin and Yang. If an Uchiha can master those, he truly gains the true power of his eyes."

"But as time went on, the Uchiha became arrogant and they began to go towards the dark. Means they started to gain more power of the Yin release. And that's where the Sharingan's copy abilities came to light because of the spiritual half the chakra and the eye started to known as the copy wheel eye or 'the Sharingan'. But without Yang, the Yin alone can't complete the basis of Sharingan. And that's where the Mangekyo Sharingan came into view. The Mangekyo Sharingan gave the ability to harness some part of Yang release. From that alone, the upgraded eyes got the powers like the three most powerful jutsus known today. The Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo."

Itachi, Nagato and Naruto were beyond shocked. Itachi was more shocked hearing the Sharingan's secrets from the elderly Uchiha.

"So the power of the Tsukuyomi came from Yin release. It releases a very powerful spiritual energy to bend the senses of a human mind and a small manipulation of time itself. Amaterasu came from Yang release, a powerful physical attack of Enton. And the last and not least, the Susanoo, yes, this thing is only be summoned through both of the Yin and Yang. So if one eye can use Tsukuyomi, other must be able to shoot Amaterasu and if both the two eyes can work together after achieving the Mangekyo, Susanoo takes form in those eyes due to conjugation of Yin and Yang from both the eyes."

"But since Mangekyo Sharingan can only harness a small portion of Yang release, the user put more strain in the eyes due to off balance of Yin and Yang and so the eyes are started to get sealed, means in time the eyes lose its light. That can be same for the Izanagi as well. Since normal Sharingan eyes can't harness the Yang, Izanagi forcibly gave the eyes the power to use Yang and so the eyes lose its light. And then came the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Though I only know one person to achieve these eyes and he is my elder son."

"My elder son took Izuna's eyes as he was starting to go blind. I don't know how these new eyes can be used through different vessels but I do know that the Eternal Sharingan gave the eyes complete manipulation of Yin and Yang. And if you can harness that power, then you can do anything. You can make fantasy into reality and reality into fantasy. You can literary do anything like my son's space-time manipulation and many other abilities. But the Night Ravens said to me that if a night raven summoner is to gain the Mangekyo or even Eternal Mangekyo then, he will become same as a god."

Everyone's eyes widened hearing this. "What?" Naruto yelled. "Is this even possible?"

"Yes it is possible boy. Actually from the night ravens I've learned a thing no one's learnt. The thing is that everyone thinks that Sharingan was born from the Rinnegan but the actual thing is it's not true. It's born from something different. And like I've said, if a night raven summoner gains those eyes, his eye's power will become stronger than Rinnegan. Because a Night Raven summoner learns to utilize the Yin and Yang from the summons their normal Sharingan eyes become as strong as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, so gaining more power I mean by means of Eternal Sharingan, the summoner gains the Eternal power of the eyes. That's the true potential of the Sharingan. But unfortunately, a Night Raven Summoner's heart is so pure that he can't kill his most cherished person and in turn can't gain the Mangekyo. And also they had to give a promise to Boss Summon that he will use these powers to protect their precious people. That's why there is no Raven summoner who has achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Everyone gaped at the words of the elder Uchiha. This was completely different from what they've heard before. A Sharingan's true potential is higher than the Rinnegan? Unbelievable! Itachi's eyes showed a different story as he processed the information. He had always tried to learn the true potential of the Sharingan, but he had never ever thought their eyes' potential was this big.

'_To think Sharingan is more powerful than my eyes. Unbelievable!_' Nagato thought shocked. '_So that's why Sharingan's abilities are way different than Rinnegan's. I had my suspicions if Sharingan really is born from Rinnegan or not and it turned out to be not the case._'

Naruto was thinking in a different line as he processed the information. There is something bugging him in his mind from the story between the Elder Toad and the Uchiha. He couldn't take it anymore and so quickly voiced his curiosity to the elder Uchiha.

"But what's the relation between the Night Ravens and the Solar Eclipse?" Naruto asked loudly.

Mikami's eyes widened. "What? How did you know that?" he asked hastily as he looked at the blond with calculating eyes.

"Huh..?" Naruto muttered confusingly but said nonetheless, "Um…the elder sage of Myobokuzan said about that. He was saying something like the Power of the Eyes and Solar Eclipse. By hearing you saying the power of the Sharingan, I have no doubt that the old geezer was saying about the eyes. And if the Sharingan is somehow related to the eclipse then the Night Ravens should have a relation with it too isn't it?"

Uchiha Mikami was shocked. He pointed at the young blond and said shakily, "Y-you are a-a sum-moner of the great Toads?"

Naruto nodded confusingly, "Yeah I am. Eor-sennin gave me to sign the contract when I was 13."

"It can't be. Then you must know the power of Sage Mode right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Boy you don't know what the true power of the Toads. Do you? Then I'll tell you. The toads are the earliest of creatures that have learnt to control chakra and unlocked the power of the nature. They have existed even before the Rikudou Sennin and have aided the sennin many times in battles and teaching of Ninshu. That elder toad you spoke about was the partner of the sennin in his prime." The Uchiha explained. "You should have seen their power in the eclipse." He muttered to himself.

Naruto's mouth fell in shock. Is this true? The toads were older than the sennin? Amazing!

"You wanted to know the relation between the Night Ravens and solar eclipse right?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay…how do I start? Ohm…yeah..well the Toads from Gama no Kuni and the Night Ravens have been allies from a long period of time. So, whatever the night ravens know, the toads also were given the information and vice versa. You do know that the Chimera technique requires the eclipse along with the Heaven, Earth and Human conditions right? The Night Ravens have the similar ability. In the solar eclipse, their powers become beyond any power imagined. All the Ravens gather together and they transform to a new entity so big that they almost covers the whole earth making the world sleep in darkness. And so that's why they were named as the 'Night Raven of the Black Sun.' Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

'_Come to think of it, I never gotten to learn how to personalize summons as the Rikudou Sennin did. I've always wanted to summon the Phoenix and Night Ravens._' Nagato thought bitterly with his Rinnegan eyes blazing. '_And Jiraiya-sensei's toads were right in front of me. I truly had failed to create a better world Jiraiya-sensei envisioned._'

Naruto slowly nodded. His mind was on the verge of collapsing as he had received too much information about the world itself. He learned some things he didn't think possible before and it was making his head hurt. To think that the Uchiha clan had so much potential if they didn't go towards dark. He had seen the Phoenix summon of the Rikudou Sennin beforehand while fighting him, so he knew what the Uchiha elder was saying the truth. So it was no surprise that the Sennin could have another legendary summon such as 'Night Ravens'.

Naruto shook his head to clear away the thoughts as there was no time for drowning in thought now. He was standing in a war after all and he would have to win it. So much time had already been wasted; no one knew what Madara might have done in that time.

The blond looked at the raven haired elder Uchiha with determination in his eyes and signaled him, "Alright, time's over. Come at me with everything you've got."

All of the revived zombie ninjas prepared for battle. Uchiha Mikami shrugged his shoulders and made a hand seal and instantly his black flames Susanoo burst front. Itachi watched the Susanoo with content in his eyes, '_I have no choice. I have to use my Susanoo if my predecessor has resorted to his ultimate attack._' He thought.

Naruto spiky blond hair started swirling in the air as he watched the duo Uchiha came front with their respective Susanoos. Itachi's Susanoo was clad in the red flames and huge figure was covered in armor. Naruto watched fascinated the younger Uchiha's Susanoo as this was the first time he had seen Itachi's one.

Naruto carefully looked at the Susanoos and after sometime scowled seeing the things he thought were lost. The elder toad had said that the things he was seeing were lost in the history. "You Uchihas always have a trick up your sleeves huh…?" he pointed at the duo. Mikami and Itachi had confused look on their faces. "Don't tell me you are not realizing my meaning?" Naruto asked. They shook their heads no.

He sighed and pointed at their Susanoos and proclaimed, "I'm saying about those." All of them looked at the objects. "The Totsuka no Tsurugi, Yata Mirror and the Magatama Beads of the Rikudou Sennin." He said at last. Itachi and Mikami's eyes widened in realization. They had completely forgotten about them.

"How are you even able to use those things I'll never know but whatever.." Naruto said, "But…however I have my own spirit weapon though not original but effective." He exclaimed and took his sword in reverse grip. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds opened them and his Sage Mode first level activated. He took a stance and muttered, "Get Ready."

Naruto disappeared as soon as he said those words creating a huge explosion making the ground shake. Everyone's mouth fell in shock. Itachi's Mangekyo glowed even redder as he tried to locate from where would be the attack come from.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM….**

The sword in the hands of the blond slammed on the Susanoo's Yata Mirror with a tremendous explosion as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Itachi. The whole area shook violently from the power of the attack. The Uchiha startled with the sudden appearance of Naruto as he didn't think he would attack head on his ultimate defense. But the mirror held tight confirming its legends. Seeing that his attack was ineffective, Naruto quickly changed tactics and flipped back as the giant Susanoo tried to cut him with the original Totsuka blade. In mid air, Naruto spinned sideways and kicked on the mirror again with ridiculous force.

Again the mirror held tight but the force of the impact was so great that the giant figure couldn't hold and flew back several meters along with Itachi within it creating huge shockwave and dust clouds. Itachi and his Susanoo slammed on trees breaking several of it and lastly stopped on a huge rock making a large crater. Naruto still in mid air again vanished with a boom clearing the dust cloud.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. In his life, he had seen many things but this? How could a human being have so much raw power? A simple kick like that could do this? Unbelievable!

(_A/N:- Naruto left a Kage Bunshin to fight Kimimaro as he is not so important at this moment_)

The blond suddenly appeared behind the '**Wind Lord**' and the man hadn't had the chance to defend and got kicked in the face with a strong force. A portion of his face immediately torn apart and he spinned in the air and flew back several meters towards Nagato. Nagato annoyed held his arms in the air and muttered

**Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push)

The flying man towards Nagato got pushed again in reverse direction due to the strong gravitational push. Naruto again appeared before the flying man and kicked him in the back sending him flying upwards and again disappearing and reappearing above the flying Kazekage and gave a downward spinning kick again sending him souring towards the ground.

**Booom…**the Kazekage impacted on the ground with a tremendous force creating large dust clouds and shaking the ground. For all of this attack, the Kazekage would have been done for if he was alive; but because of Edo Tensei, the man rose to his feet as if nothing happened. His half blown face again regenerated itself.

Naruto came down from the air and stood smoothly on the ground looking at his opponents with a serious face. Itachi also disappeared from his place and joined with the others.

Suddenly Naruto's surroundings exploded with an earthquake followed by a large amount of black flames. The black flames immediately rose to fifty feet and surrounded Naruto making a sphere of flames and completely engulfed him. The heat of the flames was so great that the area that flames burnt became lava.

**Enton: Kuro-en no Shinku** (Inferno Style: Black Flame Vacuum)

Uchiha Mikami uttered after casting the jutsu on Naruto. Everyone including Itachi was shocked beyond words. The progenitor of Uchiha was truly living up in his name. He was really the master of controlling black flames.

'_These flames are dangerous!_' the blond thought looking at the flames as he was inside the sphere. His sage eyes carefully analyzed the flames and his eyes narrowed, '_the jutsu isn't name only, it is using the oxygen inside for fuel therefore making a vacuum for the opponent._' He concluded, '_I didn't know of any fire that can use oxygen for fuel. The Enton is really a special element._'

After a few minutes the flames started to spin and made a vortex. The atmosphere became dark from the heat of the flames and the whole area got covered in smoke. Then the vortex exploded with a ridiculous energy creating a large mushroom like cloud of smoke. The shockwave of the blast blew past the forest and few trees flew away. Everyone covered their faces with their eyes as the shockwave past.

'_Incredible!_' Itachi thought with shocked eyes. He had never seen anyone controlling the flames like that. So much power from a normal Sharingan? Unbelievable! He couldn't believe his eyes.

After a few minutes, the clouds cleared and revealed a giant crater of 200 meters radius. The flames were still there burning in the middle of the crater.

BUT, when they saw what was there made their mouth fell. There was Naruto standing above the flames as if he was flying without any injuries. Not even a single tear could be seen in his robes. He was standing there as if nothing had happened. The explosion was huge, then how did he survive the blast?

"How is this possible?" Mikami murmured in shock. "How did you survive?" he yelled to Naruto asking in anger. He knew that this level of attack wouldn't work on the blond but he had hoped to at least injure him some but this was completely out of his mind.

"The jutsu does what it is named. Even if you can use space-time technique, the jutsu doesn't let you escape so easily because it can hold onto the space you want to tear. Only an expert user of **Jiku-kan Ninjutsu** (Space-time Technique) can escape it but even barely. He will still be affected by it, but how did 'YOU' escape it so easily unscathed?" he yelled again with confusion.

Naruto jumped from his place and stood in front of them facing upwards. His spiky blond hair started flowing in wind giving him a heroic aura. He then looked at them and scowled and said, "I don't have time for describing every technique I use. I only say the name of the technique. Its name is **Wapu Sokudo** (Warp Speed) and it bypassed any transportation technique used by today's shinobi. It is my ultimate speed technique and this is all I am going to say and nothing else."

Uchiha Mikami growled in anger but didn't say anything. The Kazekage and Itachi also narrowed their eyes by the attitude of the blond shinobi. Nagato was simply emotionless.

'_Though I said those things that doesn't mean his Enton is easy to bypass. If I can't stop those flames, I can't attack him head on. I need to form a plan. But how?_' Naruto thought in an emotionless façade though inside was a different case. '_Wind and water combination can't counter the flames. These flames are legendary after all hence why it's said that these flames burn anything for seven day and seven nights. And I can't seal them away since he uses it pretty fast for me to make any seal. He is much better in controlling the flames than the Rikudou Sennin._'

'_But first I need to finish off the others. They distract me if I try to attack the elder Uchiha. The special clones are out of options because they need huge amount of chakra and time and I haven't prepared them for this battle. This is really troublesome!_'

**Fuuton: Toketsu-fu no Soyokaze** (Wind Style: Breeze of Freezing Wind)

The Shodaime Kazekage went through some hand seals and muttered the name of the jutsu. After a few seconds, the atmosphere started to cool down. Naruto startled from the sudden coldness of the atmosphere. He looked around and felt that some ice cold breeze touched on his cheeks. He shuddered from the coldness and to his amazement he saw that small ice particles had started falling down from the sky. The smoke that had risen from the heat of the black flames froze instantly and became ice. After a few minutes, the whole area got covered in ice. But the black flames didn't even budge. It was still burning.

The Kazekage again blurred in hand seals and muttered

**Fuuton: Kori Ryushi no Tatsumaki** (Wind Style: Tornado of Ice Particles)

Immediately there was movement from the ground. Suddenly the ice rose from the ground 100 meters high and started spinning rapidly surrounding Naruto. Inside, the blond looked at the tornado in amazement and wide eyes. The surrounding area became colder and more and more ice particles started building up and made the tornado even bigger. The tornado started moving in high speeds turning anything ice it touched and destroying it afterwards. After a few minutes, the tornado stopped and slowly dissipated.

The others including Itachi and Mikami watched in wide eyes and fascination as the wind attack tore everything around and making everything ice it touches. When the tornado cleared, they were able to see what had become of Naruto. To their shock, they saw a figure still standing there. But something was different about the figure as they couldn't see clearly due to the ice particles situated in the atmosphere.

After closer inspection, they saw what it was. It was Naruto who had completely became an ice statue as if it was sculptured recently by an expert artist. They can completely make out of the figure as the figures eyes were wide in amazement and he was backing away from the jutsu. Suddenly, the ice around the figure started breaking. Everyone precisely thought that Naruto was breaking free; but to their shock, the statue broke in several parts and fell to the ground in pieces.

Looking at the broken pieces what remained of one Uzumaki Naruto, the caster of the formidable jutsu muttered to himself, "That should do it." Since he could clearly say that Naruto is dead before their eyes.

Complete silence fell between everyone. To think that the one who was toying with them just now had fallen victim of one of the strangest jutsus? Unbelievable!

"He fell victim of his own medicine. What a waste!" exclaimed the elder Uchiha seeing the broken pieces. "But, it is a perfect way to go down isn't it?"

'_But…but..something doesn't add up._' Itachi thought, '_it is as if…_' his eyes widened and looked around to locate where he sensed clearly a chakra signature.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted at the Kazekage but it was too late as the man got sliced multiple times from some tiny chakra shurikens in several pieces. Itachi's eyes widened seeing as the pieces of the man also got sliced millions of times and at last nothing remained of the dead Kazekage. As if he was completely vaporized, the Shodaime Kazekage was completely cut down in cellular levels never to be summoned again.

'_What the hell?_' Uchiha Mikami mentally screamed. He looked around and finally looked at what seemed to be the origin. There stood Naruto in his glory with minor cuts in his cloths few meters from him. He could clearly see the small fog of chakra but could not determine what it was. After a few seconds, the chakra fog disappeared.

**Mini Rasen Shuriken** (Mini Spiraling Shuriken)

**Genshi Rasen Shuriken** (Atomic Spiraling Shuriken)

Muttered the blond slowly after destroying the body of the Kazekage and twirled his fingers round showing that he had cast the jutsus with his fingers. His eyes were still toad like and his cloths were flowing in the cold wind.

'_What a jutsu!_' Itachi thought, '_Naruto-kun, what have you become? Was this your full potential from the very start? If then, people of Konoha had severely made a mistake by underestimating your power._' Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. '_If he is this strong even in normal mode, how strong will he be if he uses Kyuubi power? I fear even thinking about that._' He shuddered in fear.

'_That's the mini version of his nasty shurikens._' Nagato thought inwardly, '_Is this even possible? He has become far stronger than when I faced him. And he shot his shurikens with fingers. FINGERS!_' he mentally screamed.

"That was a beautiful jutsu cast by the man." Naruto said addressing Itachi. "Super cold wind in combination with water molecules in the air, making an ice cold tornado which can turn anything into ice it touches. What a genius way to make a technique." He praised the already defeated warrior.

"He was really the 'Wind Lord of Desert'. Maybe that's why Gaara's sand was useless against him. Since water makes the sand heavier, he also can combine his ice wind with Gaara's sand and manipulated like the Sandaime Kazekage. And Gaara couldn't control the soaked sand I think." Naruto muttered to himself closing his eyes. "What a irony that, every Kazekage of Suna was gifted with the manipulation of 'Matter' no matter what method they use." He laughed a little in the irony. "Even Gaara's dad was famous for controlling the Gold Dust in his lifetime."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Itachi exclaimed in wide eyed, "You are even better than the man in controlling the wind. Instead you should be the 'Wind Lord'."

"Yes, you even can control the shape and nature of the wind shurikens from a distance. I haven't seen anyone doing anything like that." Uchiha Mikami said in narrowed eyes.

Naruto smirked to himself. He knew that he was better than the Kazekage in controlling the wind. But he didn't show his wind skills until the end. He looked at Nagato as he was thinking something.

"What are you thinking, Nagato?" Naruto asked smirking. "Are you thinking of summoning the Six Paths of Pain?"

Nagato scowled to Naruto. He muttered in irritated tone, "Nah..I can't bring the Paths now. I haven't even got the time to make them after my revival. I just have to fight by myself with this deterred body." He sighed heavily, "I want to go back to the dead as soon as possible. I don't belong in the living world anymore. Why did they bring back us just to fight a war?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Yes, that's for the best. I can't believe I had to fight you people again. That bastard Madara." '_Ok I'm gonna fight with more fiercely now_' he thought inwardly.

He concentrated his natural energy and his blue aura burst forth creating a huge shockwave. All of his opponents flew away from the force and the atmosphere became colder. The sky began darkening and the thunder clouds that assembled formed a figure in the sky and howled. All of them looked upwards and their eyes widened seeing the most supernatural thing they had ever seen in their lives. In the sky, the clouds had formed several hundred figures of wolves that are howling and between the wolves, some birds' figures also formed. After that small lightning started forming and the sky started roaring as well as strong gushes of cold wind started blowing.

'_What the hell is this? What kind of power is that? Shit! Is this the full power of the kid? He has become even more dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm now afraid to face him._' Uchiha Mikami inwardly screamed in terror looking at the sky and surrounding atmosphere.

'_WHAT? What is this? What the hell are you doing Naruto-kun?_" Itachi mentally asked shivering uncontrollably and started shaking in fear. '_There was nothing in this world that can scare me like this. His killing intent is so strong that even the sky is shaking. My God!_'

'_What the hell is this feeling? It feels like my feet are shaking in fear. I'm a God damn it! God doesn't fear anything. But why do I feel like running away from here? What the hell is Naruto doing?_" Nagato couldn't believe his eyes looking at the sky. '_So much power! Is this even possible?_"

Naruto opened his eyes and took hold of his sword tightly in his grip. A bluish energy started swirling around the sword and he took a stance. As soon as he readied his weapon, a dark color lightning fell from the sky and struck the earth where he stood. The icy plane swirled upwards when the lightning struck and everyone saw that the blond had vanished from their sight even before they realized when.

Itachi looked around with his Mangekyo ablaze trying to find the blond, but even with his superior eyes, he wasn't succeeding. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and as soon as he tried looking back, a lightning fast kick struck him. The kick was so strong that a shockwave produced upon contact with the Susanoo and it tore through the armor and struck Itachi in the head. He flew away several meters and came to a halt.

Itachi was stunned. He was shocked beyond measure seeing that. He knew Naruto was strong but to tear through his strongest defense like that? It was fearsome and dangerous at the same time. Deep in thought, he hadn't realized that Naruto was coming down at him with a drop kick in super speed. An explosion occurred when Naruto's feet struck on the Yata mirror of the Susanoo and dust and rock flew upwards a hundred feet. When the dust settled, everyone saw that there was a dent in the mirror where Naruto had kicked.

Naruto looked at the dent mirror smiling in satisfaction. He had always wanted to test his strength in the Susanoo and by making a dent in it, he was more than happy with his results. He suddenly jumped back as the Susanoo's punch flew at him. He again dodged and flickered from view and appeared some distance away.

Itachi stood up and frowned. He had a feeling that something was wrong here. He could tell that Naruto was avoiding something. But what could it be? He again looked at Naruto to determine what was wrong and immediately found his answer. At first, he wasn't able to figure out what was wrong as Naruto was too quick to follow his movements. But as Naruto was standing there he figured out what was the problem. As he saw that Naruto's eyes widened in shock after seeing his eyes proved his theory.

Naruto was shocked, yes shocked. Why wouldn't he? He just let his guard down by looking straight in Itachi's eyes. How the hell could he forget that Itachi can cast Genjutsu with just an eye contact? He was just so engrossed in determining his strength in Susanoo that he had forgot Itachi's Genjutsus. For the entire fight, he had been avoiding his eye contact like a plague. He knew even if he knew how to dispel a Genjutsu and even if he had a few arsenals of Genjutsus himself, Itachi's Genjutsus were on a whole different level and countering them means trying to swim across the ocean. He prayed that he didn't get trapped in an illusion just now. But to his surprise nothing happened. Why wasn't Itachi trying to trap him in a Genjutsu?

**Gggghhhaaaakkkkkkkk….**

Naruto felt sick, sicker than when he swallowed meals of Ma in Myobokuzan. He grasped his neck as something was trying to come out from his throat. He opened his mouth wide and a head of a crow started squeezing out from his mouth. With some saliva, the crow struggled to come out from his mouth as Naruto felt like vomiting. His eyes rolled back on his head as the last part of the crow's body came out with loud flapping of wings. Naruto threw up and started coughing. After some time he wiped his mouth and looked at the flying crow in confusion that was trying to settle on his right shoulder.

The crow that came out from Naruto's mouth started hovering around his shoulders. The crow's left eye was strange. It looked like a four-star shuriken with a middle black round in the centre. Its shape reminded Naruto of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Nagato and Mikami stared at the strange crow in confusion. They had seen many strange things in their lives but never like this. Mikami narrowed his eyes looking at the crow's left eye. '_Now that is strange. A crow can't have a Mangekyo Sharingan, can it? And what the hell it was doing inside the kid's body?_'

"Gross!" Naruto billowed wiping his mouth over and over again. He had felt abit salty in his taste when the crow was trying to come out. He shuddered at the experience. He then looked at the bird in narrowed eyes and thought, '_It's the crow Itachi gave me that day. What is it doing out here?_

Itachi closed his right eye and after a moment blood started flowing out from his eye. '_This pressure! I know it. It's Amaterasu._' Naruto thought. He prepared to dodge the attack but the crow flew away from his shoulder and stationed before him. Naruto stopped his movement and looked at the crow's behavior confusingly. As soon as Itachi opened his eye, the crow also opened his left eye wider and then nothing happened. No black flame was cast by Itachi. Naruto thought, 'What's going on?'

"So this is how it turns out.." Itachi muttered with his Mangekyo ablaze. "That crow.." Nagato started from behind Itachi and Itachi looked back at him, "It's yours, isn't it? What did you do with it?"

Itachi looked at Nagato and said, "It worked.." and muttered

**Amaterasu!**

"Ah..I see what you did." Nagato said smiling as the black flames covered his deterred body and he collapsed.

"What are you…?" Naruto asked in confusion looking at Itachi. He couldn't believe Itachi was controlling his body even in the Edo Tensei.

"I'm not in control anymore Naruto-kun." Itachi said looking at the blond. "I layered a new genjutsu on top of the enemy jutsu. With this, the Edo Tensei is canceled…the genjutsu is an order…to '**Protect the village of Konoha.**'

"I rigged that crow…so that it would show itself, reacting to my Mangekyo Sharingan. Just in case…"

The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes listening to what Itachi was saying. '_What are they talking about? Did Itachi-kun place the crow inside the kid?_' Mikami stepped forward asked Itachi, "How's that work..?"

Itachi took a deep breath and explained, "I implanted something into that crow's left eye…the ultimate genjutsu of Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan..'**Kotoamatsukami!** (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)!' he looked downwards and said, "This genjutsu returned me to normal. Although it looks like the Mangekyo has faded away.

"Uchiha Shisui…", Naruto wondered. He remembered the name from somewhere else then it suddenly clicked, "Are you talking about the '**Shisui of the Shunshin**', the most powerful genjutsu user of the Uchiha?" he asked.

Itachi was surprised that Naruto know about his best friend. He wondered where Naruto had learned about him. He answered, "Shisui's eyes create most powerful genjutsus, able to control an individual without them even noticing. I embedded the command '**Protect Konoha**'…as a genjutsu into Shisui's eye…and in turn I embedded the eye into that crow and entrusted it to you, Naruto-kun. I never dreamt it would end up being used against me, though."

Naruto not understanding Itachi's meaning asked, "..Why did you have that eye? In fact, why did you give it to me anyway?"

Itachi looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Itachi's dark bands above the eyes are started to disappear as clear sign of nullifying the Edo Tensei.

"Self sacrifice..", Itachi muttered slowly, "a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…that is a true shinobi. Shisui taught me that. He gave me his eye, trusting me to protect the village with it. He asked me to hide its existence and died silently. In order to prevent conflict over his eyes, he made it look like he destroyed his eyes and erased its existence." He took a breath and again started talking, "I helped him accomplish that. The last time I met him though…Danzo had already taken one eye. The other..I gave to you, who had the same ideals he had." Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"If the brother I left behind ever became a threat to the village…as the keeper of the Shisui's eye, it would mean I betrayed his trust. You were the only one who could ever hope to correct this. You called Sasuke your brother Naruto-kun. This is why I felt that only you could stop Sasuke if the time ever came. I believed that Sasuke would transplant my eyes…in order to gain '**True**' power, the Eternal Mangekyo. When that happened, the crow would emerge, reacting to my transplanted eyes..and cast '**Kotoamatsukami**' on Sasuke..to 'Protect Konoha'. That was the plan anyway.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes listening to him. His eyes hardened. He asked, "Why didn't you use Shisui's eye on Sasuke in the first place?"

"I couldn't use it. At least, not then." Itachi said looking down. "Shisui's Mangekyo requires at least another decade to activate again. Discounting Senju Hashirama's chakra, unlikely as that is. Besides..there were things I wanted to do for Sasuke, with my death."

Naruto smiled a true smile and waved his left hand to the crow and the crow sat on his hand. "Itachi-san.." he said, "Thank you for trusting me..you don't have to worry anymore. You've done more than enough for the village already."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up and said in a confident smirk, " I will put an end to this war torn world. Leave the rest to me."

Seeing the confident smirk on Naruto, Itachi gave him a genuine smile, a smile never seen on the Uchiha's face. He said smiling to him, "I'm grateful…maybe you really are the savior of this world." Then his face turned serious and said again, "Naruto-kun, the genjutsu is not the only thing I placed on that crow….you will find out what in time."

Naruto was about to ask what Itachi meant by that word but suddenly had to stop by a voice in his head. The voice belonged to one Yamanaka Inoichi, captain of Intel division.

'_Naruto..are you listening?...Naruto?_' Naruto immediately responded, '_Yes Inoichi-san..I hear you. What happened? Why are you trying to communicate with our minds?_'

'_Naruto, you need to immediately come to the headquarters. Things have gone bad..very bad. I don't have time to explain it in details…but one thing you need to know. It concerns Madara and Sasuke._' Inoichi's sound was heard from the other side was very bad. It is as if he was in panic. Naruto's eyes widened. '_**WHAT?**_' Naruto screamed in mind.

'_No time for explanation…you need to come immediately…no….I need to go…._' The connection suddenly lost.

Naruto''s eyes were wide as dinner plates. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Itachi was watching Naruto the entire time. He narrowed his eyes seeing the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun!..is something wrong?" Itachi asked casually. Naruto immediately shook his head and said hurriedly, "No time to explain. I need to go the headquarters right now. I'm entrusting you to defeat Nagato and Uchiha Mikami, Itachi-san. Do it for me."

Itachi nodded, "Ok..Naruto-kun. Leave those two to me."

"Thanks!" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Instantly his surrounding space started to warp around him and instantly he vanished from sight with a loud boom and light dissipating from where he stood. A huge amount of dust blew from the spot.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock, seeing the incredible technique. '_It must be the __**Wapu Sokudo**__ as he mentioned it. That was really the technique that far surpassed any transportation technique._' He inwardly thought amazed.

Nagato and Uchiha Mikami were also shocked watching the technique but had to dodge the swing made by Itachi's Susano'o. "So that's what come to it….huh..?" Mikami muttered. "So be it.."

* * *

**Headquarters of the Allied Shinobi Forces-**

It was a mess. Complete mess. The whole basement was in ruins. The buildings were on fire but not in ordinary fire, they were in black flames. Thousands of bodies littered in the place. Some were headless, other some were in pieces, and some were burning in black flames. Everywhere screams of terror and cries of pain. There were huge craters in the fields, huge claw marks and footsteps. The main basement was also in ruins. The windows were smashed, the walls were broken and the whole building was covered in black fire. Literarily, the whole place smelt of death and destruction. In the middle of the tower, in between the black flames a figure was seen crawling.

Tsunade couldn't believe what had transpired. One second they were discussing about strategy and the second they appeared out of nowhere and gave them a blow that was so terrifying that even the Death God would have trouble picking up the dead souls. Their whole base of operation was ruined. They didn't show mercy at all. They killed everyone in their sight. Especially that bastard. As everyone, she fought fearlessly but she was no match for them. How could she? They were three and she was alone. Only way she was even alive because of her '**Sozo Saise**'. She bit her lips in anger but could not stand. She crawled towards the nearest dead body, the body of one Yamanaka Inoichi.

Suddenly, the space inside the room started warping and instantly someone appeared with a loud boom making the black fires flew few feet away. The figure looked around and instantly spotted her and quickly come to her aid. Though, she couldn't recognize the figure as her eyes were covered in blood. The figure quickly took her head in his lap and asked in a panicked voice.

"Ba-chan..Ba-chan…get a hold of yourself." Said a very familiar voice.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was none other than Naruto. "Narut-to..is that you? Y-you are lat-te.."

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking around. Tears glistening in his eyes he asked again, "Who did this?"

Tsunade tried to sit but didn't have the strength. So, Naruto helped her sit. She looked at him with tired eyes and said, "Madara and Sasuke appeared suddenly in the middle of the meeting and destroyed everything. They killed everyone...anyone in their path. They said that they were here to free Kabuto… and Madara also stated that without Kabuto, it is becoming troublesome to control the Edo Tensei. So, they freed him and the trio attacked everyone. Even Sasuke. He was the cruelest among the three. He didn't show any mercy. He killed everyone even ninjas from other villages. He was the one setting everything in black fires. I fought them for some time..but I was no match for them and got defeated. But I was able to survive because I used my '**Sozo Saise**'."

"But…I couldn't save the others…because..I didn't have any chakra left to summon Katsuyu. They didn't even gave me the chance to summon her.." Tsunade sobbed.

Naruto gritted his teeth anger and sadness. '_Those two bastards…they are going to pay for what they had done. I will kill them one by one very painfully._' Naruto looked at Tsunade and saw that she had closed her eyes. Panicking he put his right ear on her chest and felt the heartbeat.

'_Safe..she is alive. She is just unconscious. I need to take her to the medical tents along with others who are still alive perhaps._'

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone Technique)

He seallessly created some clones and gave them order to find any survivors and bring them to the medical tents. He himself disappeared along with Tsunade to the medical area.

* * *

**The Medical Tents-**

The medical tents were unaffected by the assault my Madara and Sasuke. Their only target was the headquarters. The problem from the Zetsu clones had been solved by Naruto himself as he had the ability to sense negative emotions. It had been three days since the assault and Tsunade had gained consciousness after one day. She had immediately called for Naruto and said to him.

"Naruto..I remember. Madara and Sasuke said that they will be waiting for you in the Valley of the End. You have to show yourself there or else they'll destroy everything. That's what they said to me."

Naruto's eyes were shadow cast and he was clenching his fists. For some time he didn't say anything. After some time, he looked at Tsunade with fire within his eyes and said in a very determined voice, "If that what they want..then that's what they'll get it. I'm gonna show them what it meant to mess with a Namikaze and an Uzumaki. I will destroy what they hold dear most."

Tsunade sighed and said, "I knew that's what you were going to say. Alright I approve." She smiled.

Presently, Naruto was getting ready to go to the battlefield. His battle gear consisted of standard Konoha uniform with a red haori with black flames in it and black shinobi sandals. He sealed his sword inside his sleeves. His hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) was wrapped around his forehead and it showed the symbol of "**Shinobi**" in it indicating that it was indeed the hitai-ate for the allied shinobi forces. He was ready.

He entered the tent where Tsunade was resting. He saw that there were other two people inside the tent along with Tsunade waiting for him. They were Mizukage Mei Terumi and Yondaime Raikage A. Naruto looked at Tsunade confused and gestured what was all that about.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Naruto!..before you got to the battlefield, we need to discuss something to you. It's about the future of the world or simply put about Konoha. We three surviving Kages have decided that it is time to handover the mantle of our work to the next generation. So, I personally recommended for you to become the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha after the war is finished. Since, Danzo wasn't voted by the Jounin's so the seat of Rokudaime is still vacant. You are to fulfill its role from now on."

Naruto was shocked beyond words. He, the Rokudaime Hokage? Finally he was closest to achieving his dream. Tears of joy flowed from his eyes and he hugged his surrogate grandma in affection. After sometime he let go and wiped his tears.

"Thanks..ba-chan. I'm gonna win this war and become Konoha's best Hokage ever. Believe it!"

He gave her thumbs up and instantly vanished. Looking at the spot from where Naruto had vanished, Tsunade closed her eyes and prayed, '_Kami-sama..please protect him. That's all I asked of you._'

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**From chapter one-**

Madara's sharingan spinned wildly and he growled in a very dangerous voice, "Brat, why don't we finish our cat and mouse game and start our match seriously. This is getting annoying!"

Naruto rolled his fingers in cyclic way creating more brightness in his white flame like aura and said calmly, "You are right Madara. I'm going to kick your ass right here right now. Believe it."

To be continued-

* * *

**A/N- The fourth chapter is out. Enjoyed it? Find out what happens next in the upcoming chapters.**

**As I have already said, the next chapter will not appear hear until I get a beta. So no fifth chapter until then. When the story length will be over 100k, I will post a bingo book here describing about many characters and many new characters.**

**So review about the story itself or even the chapter…**

**Until then**

**Peace out-**


	5. notice

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

kuro Sephiroth

fatalforce


	6. Bingo Book

**AN:- Before looking at the Bingo book, I suggest to look at my profile.**

**Sorry friends, I will not ever post a chapter in this story again. Because of constant changes and twists Kishi is making, I'm not able to keep up with him any more. Sorry for that.**

**Naruto here is Namikaze not Uzumaki because it was a time travel story, so Naruto here was adopted as Minato's brother. I was eventually write about it but as you know I had to abandon it.**

**I am only posting this because I want to give anyone who wants to adopt this story some of the abilities I wanted Naruto to have. Also to not get confused if I ever post a crossover story since I will always make any crossover with the Naruto I wanted to create.**

**Sorry for my forever grammar problems.**

* * *

**IWA BINGO BOOK**

**1.**

**Name**: Namikaze Naruto

**Age**: 15

**Hair Colour**: Long Blonde Hair with Bangs Falling

**Eye Colour**: Cerulean Blue

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Kami Senko (God of Flash)

**Height**: 5'6

**Weight**: 120.215 lb

**Clothing**: Wears standard uniform of Konoha with a Red Haori with black flames at the bottom. Wear his Hitae-ate on his forehead. Black shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves and always carries a book named '**Tales of the Gutsy Ninja**'.

**Relationship**: i) Younger Brother of Yellow Flash

ii) Boyfriend of Uchiha Hinako

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Ungodly Expert in Taijutsu. No Kage can defeat him in a fair Taijutsu fight.

**Speed**: Fastest Ninja in History or it could be said that he is the fastest thing in the entire Universe. He is faster than even the Speed of Light. His normal speed and reaction speed is ungodly.

**Brute Strength**: His body is harder than even Diamond. It is also heard that he can block a punch of Tsunade of the Sannin with a single finger.

**Weapon**: Well versed in all types of weapons. Carries a sword with unknown abilities. Never uses the sword unless it is absolutely necessary.

**Ninjutsu**: Ungodly Affinity towards Any Types of Nature Manipulation to Shape Manipulation. All types of Chakra Nature including Gravity, Yin, Yang, Light, Dark and Sub Elements. Overall an Expert Ninjutsu Specialist.

**Genjutsu**: Ultimate user of Genjutsu. His Genjutsus are unbreakable. He has a technique which is even more powerful than the Tsukuyomi. He can trap his opponent in a Genjutsu with flick of his finger.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Expert Master in the art. Even Uzumaki clan leader feared his sealing skills.

**Jiku-kan Ninjustu**: Master of space-time techniques. Surpassed Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama and his brother Namikaze Minato.

**Summons**: Not known how many he has. But one was confirmed. He has a summoning contract with the Pheonixes.

**Bloodline**: Not known. But intelligent report states that he uses an eye technique with blood red colour with ripple patterns. There are nine Sharingan tomoes in the ripples. Many thought it was the **Rinnegan**, the Legendary Doujutsu of the **Rikudo Sennin**. But it is not confirmed yet.

**Not known if he is a Jinchuriki or not. But his chakra capacity is massive, about 100 Kages. A Truly Chakra Monster. Some says that he is a Biju without tails.**

**Rank/Class**: SSSSS-Rank with Flee on Sight order.

**Description**: The ninja was found is a crater outside the Hi no Kuni near the Valley of the End. Said to have been lived in Amegakure until he was found. He was the apprentice of Hanzo of the Salamander. Always secretive about his information. DNA matches with the Yellow Flash and confirmed brothers. Never fights in full potential. It is said that he defeated the Konoha Hokage, the Sannins and the Yellow Flash simultaneously. Said to have traveled to the Moon.

**Bounty**: **Are You Nuts?** If anyone can kill him, the Tsuchikage will award him his whole village as a token of Gratitude.

**What to do if you face him**: Pray that you do not face him. Never engage in battle. Your only survival is to run from him. If you can't outrun him, you are dead.

**Overall Overview**: The Ultimate Ninja Who Never Lost A Single Fight. Some Says He Can Destroy The World With Little Difficulty.

**DO NOT ANGER HIM OR ELSE IT WILL BE YOUR END.**

* * *

**2.**

**Name****: **Namikaze Minato

**Age**: 22

**Hair Colour**: Long Blond Hair with Bangs Falling

**Eye Colour**: Ocean Blue

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 150.123 lb

**Clothing**: Wears standard Konoha Uniform that is blue undershirt with a green flak jacket over it and bindings in the hands. Wears hitae-ate on the forehead. Blue shinobi sandals.

**Relationship**: i) Elder Brother of Namikaze Naruto (God of Flash)

ii) Boyfriend of Uzumaki Kushina

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Very good in Taijutsu. Almost as good as Sandaime Hokage.

**Speed**: Second fastest ninja after his brother. His normal reaction speed is unbelievable.

**Brute Strength**: Strong as a rock. Crush boulders with his bare hands.

**Weapon**: Always carries his three pronged kunais. Also expert in many other weapons.

**Ninjutsu**: Expert Fuuton and Raiton user. He has two affinities- Wind and Lightning. He has high A-rank to S-rank jutsus.

**Special Technique**: **Rasengan**- A spherical ball of chakra by rotating the chakra many directions. **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)- An S-class Space-Time technique that teleports him to anywhere with the blink of an eye. This jutsu gave him the name the Yellow Flash.

**Genjutsu**: Not confirmed if he has special genjutsus. Never uses in battles. But can break out from any genjutsu easily.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Expert seal master almost as good as his girlfriend Uzumaki Kushina. But still got a long way to go toe to toe with his brother.

**Jiku-Kan Ninjutsu**: Third known person to ever using the space-time techniques before finding his brother. He was famous for creating space-time barrier techniques and Hiraishin no Jutsu.

**Summons**: He has summoning contract with the Toads. Said to have been able to summon the frog boss Gamabunta.

**Bloodline**: Not known if he has any.

**Chakra Capacity**: A very high reserve of chakra. He has Kage level chakra capacity.

**Rank/Class**: SS-Rank with Flee on Sight order.

**Description**: He is an orphan. A genius ninja from childhood. Graduated from academy with high marks. Apprenticed to Jiraiya of the Sannin. Told to have been the only ninja who was able to tail the Kumo ninja who kidnapped his girlfriend. Chuunin at age fourteen and Jounin at age 17. Worked under Konoha's White Fang Hatake Sakumo as a chuunin. Squad leader of a team. Sensei of Hatake Kakashi. He defeated an entire platoon of Iwa ninjas with his Hiraishin technique that got him the name The Yellow Flash.

**Bounty**: 1200000 million ryo

**Overall Overview**: A very dangerous ninja with great skills. Do not face him in battles.

* * *

**3.**

**Name**: Sarutobi Hiruzen

**Age**: 52

**Hair Colour**: Light Brown

**Eye Colour**: Brown-Black

**Affiliation**: Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Professor or God of Shinobi

**Height**: 5'7

**Weight**: 152.456 lb

**Clothing**: Black jumpsuit with Hokage robes over it. Hitae-ate on the forehead and wears Hokage cap every time. Black open sandals.

**Relationship**: i) Son of Sarutobi Sasuke

ii) Husband of Sarutobi Biwako

iii) Father of Sarutobi Makaru and Sarutobi Asuma

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Very good in Taijutsu. A kage level hand to hand fighter.

**Speed**: Fast enough to face Kage level ninja.

**Brute Strength**: Hard as a rock. Very powerful physical strength.

**Weapon**: Well versed in many weapons. Uses Bojutsu. Uses his bo-stuff which which is transformed Monkey King Enma.

**Ninjutsu**: Mastered every jutsu existing in Konoha and that is why he is known as the Professor. Elemental affinities are two- Fire and Earth. Can use collaboration jutsu combining his earth and fire elements.

**Genjutsu**: Doesn't use genjutsu but can break out any genjutsu except for impossible ones.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Fuuinjutsu specialist. Not good as the Namikaze brothers and Uzumaki clan.

**Jiku-Kan Ninjutsu**: Reverse Summoning technique.

**Summons**: Summoning contract with the Monkeys.

**Bloodline**: Don't exist.

**Chakra Capacity**: Massive enough to fight 2 days in a row. Kage level.

**Rank/Class**: S-Rank

**Description**: Very first generation of Konoha ninjas. Genius ninja from childhood. Teammate of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Rival of Shimura Danzo. Student of Second Hokage Senju Tobirama. Became a Hokage at a very young age of seventeen. He had three students- Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade and Orochimaru who were later known as the three legendary Sannin. Longest ruling Hokage till now. Very logical man. Clan head of the Sarutobi clan. Fought in two ninja wars.

**Bounty**: 450 million ryo

**Overall Overview**: A very powerful man with great skill and power.

* * *

**4.**

**Name**: Jiraiya

**Age**: 33

**Hair Colour**: Long White Hair with Bangs Falling

**Eye Colour**: Black

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Legendary Sannin

**Height**: 7'5

**Weight**: 189.567 lb

**Clothing**: Light Green Hakama with red Haori over it. Fishnet hand and leg bands. Wears a strange thing on the forehead with a letter 'oil' in Kanji. Sage sandals that are good in traveling. Red strips going from his eyes to the end of his cheeks.

**Relationship**: Not known.

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Very good in Taijutsu. Can give a kage level ninja a run for his money.

**Speed**: Can go toe to toe with a kage level shinobi.

**Brute Strength**: Hard as rock. Big physic man.

**Weapon**: Well versed in all weapons. Not any specific weapons.

**Ninjutsu**: Two affinities- Fire and Earth. Good ninjutsu specialist. Mastered very high leveled techniques.

**Genjutsu**: Non existent. Can break out from most genjutsus.

**Senjutsu**: Almost mastered the Sage training. If uses he becomes invincible capable of defeating two kages simultaneously.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Sealing specialist. Better than the Sandaime Hokage but not good enough as the Namikaze brothers and Uzumaki clan.

**Jiku-Kan Ninjutsu**: Reverse summoning technique.

**Summons**: Summoning contract with the Toads. Capable of summoning the boss Gamabunta.

**Bloodline**: Non-existent.

**Chakra Capacity**: Massive as a Kage.

**Rank/Class**: S-Rank

**Description**: Student of Sandaime Hokage. As a child, he wasn't a good ninja. He was almost a failure. He graduated from academy as dead last. But he had the guts to never give up and so he found a purpose to become strong and went to the Frog Country Myobokuzan for training. After that he traveled the world to get an apprentice whom he was specifically referred to as the 'Child of Prophecy'. Fought in the Third Shinobi war. Fought together with his teammates Tsunade and Orochimaru against the Hanzo of the Salamander and survived for which Hanzo gave them title of Sannin. Stayed in Amegakure for three years for unknown reason. Took an apprentice who was later known as the Yellow Flash. Last thing about him is that he is a huge pervert.

**Bounty**: 350 million ryo

**Overall Overview: **A powerful man with great skills and power.

* * *

**5.**

**Name**: Orochimaru

**Age**: 34

**Hair Colour**: Long Black Hair falling into back knees.

**Eye Colour**: Yellow with snake like features.

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Legendary Sannin

**Height**: 6'8

**Weight**: 165.567 lb

**Clothing**: Konoha Jounin uniform with hitae-ate tied on forehead. Blue shinobi sandals.

**Relationship**: Deceased Mother and Father.

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Very good in Taijutsu. Can give a kage level ninja a run for his money.

**Speed**: Can go toe to toe with a kage level shinobi.

**Brute Strength**: Hard as rock. Sly as a snake.

**Weapon**: Well versed in all weapons. He had found one of the celestial swords- the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi and uses it very proficiently.

**Ninjutsu**: Two affinities- Wind and Earth. Good ninjutsu specialist. Mastered very high leveled techniques.

**Genjutsu**: Good genjutsu user.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Mediocre in seals.

**Jiku-Kan Ninjutsu**: Reverse summoning technique along with Sanjuu Rashomon.

**Summons**: Summoning contract with the Snakes. Capable of summoning the boss Manda.

**Bloodline**: Non-existent.

**Chakra Capacity**: Massive as a Kage.

**Rank/Class**: S-Rank

**Description**: He lost his parents at a very young age. As a child, he was quite genius in learning ninjutsu. Teammates were- Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sandaime Hokage's favorite student. Graduated from academy with high marks and quickly became one of the best shinobis of Konoha. Gained title of Sannin along with his teammates from Hanzo of the Salamander. He is one of the candidates of becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

**Bounty**: 350 million ryo

**Overall Overview:** A Very Powerful Ninja with great skill and power.

* * *

**6.**

**Name**: Senju Tsunade

**Age**: 33

**Hair Colour**: Long Blond Hair Tied to a Ponytail

**Eye Colour**: Brown

**Affiliation**: Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Alias**: Legendary Sannin

**Height**: 5'3

**Weight**: 125.567 lb

**Clothing**: White kimono with a green haori over it. A tight belt was held on waist to wrap the kimono. Ladies high heel sandals. On the haori there is a letter written in kanji which reads 'Gamble'.

**Relationship**: i) Father Mother not known.

ii) Granddaughter of First Hokage Senju Hashirama.

iii) Grandniece of Second Hokage Senju Tobirama.

iv) Elder Sister of Senju Nawaki (Deceased)

v) Ex-girlfriend of Kato Dan (Deceased)

**Skills**:

**Taijutsu**: Very good in Taijutsu. Can give an S-rank ninja a run for his money.

**Speed**: Not good enough to fight a Kage level ninja. As fast as a high leveled Jounin. She is good at dodging attacks.

**Brute Strength**: Her brute strength is not good without her chakra. But with chakra, she is a monster. Creates craters with a punch on the ground. A punch is enough to kill a man.

**Weapon**: Well versed in all weapons. Not any specific weapons.

**Medical Ninjutsu**: She is the world's greatest medic. Her high level of chakra control gives her the power to be a medic.

**Genjutsu**: Good genjutsu user.

**Fuuinjutsu**: Mediocre at best.

**Jiku-Kan Ninjutsu**: Reverse summoning technique.

**Summons**: Summoning contract with the Slugs. Capable of summoning the boss Katsuyu.

**Bloodline**: Being a Senju she could have developed a Bloodline, but it didn't show at all.

**Chakra Capacity**: High Jounin level.

**Rank/Class**: S-Rank

**Description**: Student of Sandaime Hokage. As a child, was very hyperactive. Graduated as top Kunoichi from academy. Teammate of Jiraiya and Orochimaru. As growing up, became quite beautiful. In the war time, when her brother and her fiancé died, she became depressed. But continued to fight and gained the title Sannin along with her teammates from Hanzo of the Salamander. She was famous for creating every antidote for the poisons used by Suna nins created by Chiyo. She is currently working as the head medic of the medical troop.

**Bounty**: 350 million ryo

**Overall Overview:** Stay away from her punches. She has quite the temper.

* * *

**AN- You will find that any story I imagine with Naruto as the hero, will be always Godlike powerful. That is the main reason I always read Naruto stories with him as a crazy powerful protagonist. **

**so that's it.**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
